Hang Onto Yourself
by CozmoCreepers
Summary: Nova has a hard time being in a pop girl band she hates, until she is approached by David Bowie who offers to mentor her. Not only does her knowledge of the music industry grow, but also her feelings for her mentor.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclai **mer:** This story is 100% fictional, all characters are fictional, including Bowie. Its just a bit of fun. My first ever fanficition, so please go easy on me. Apologies for spelling and gramma errors etc. _**

**_I have tried to keep the timelines in keeping with Mr Bowies career but it hasn't always worked like that, but have been changed to help with the flow of the story._**

Nova was tired. Not just tired from working 24/7, but tired of the situation she was in. She had been writing music since she was 12, music was the most important thing in her life. She had taught herself to play the guitar with next to no help, but realised she needed guidance and training when it came to singing. Carrying a tune wasn't so much a problem, but Nova just needed "fine tuning", which she got, and had a wonderful tone to her voice, with very slight quirkiness that people seemed to enjoy. It made her distinguishable from other people.

She was a pretty girl with long dirty blonde hair. Delicate facial features with stunning blue eyes. People thought she wore coloured contact lenses, but they were naturally a piercing blue colour. She stood at about 5 foot 4, was slim and toned, she looked after her physique and worked out almost religiously, and had a slight hint of abs. She took pride in having the body she did. She was born in the mid 70's which annoyed her greatly. Nova liked weird and kookie music, she'd often thought she'd been born in the wrong decade and should have been a teenage hippy in the 60's and wanted to experience the 60's and 70's purely for the music that was about back then. She loved the Beatles because of how they experimented with music, the same with artists like Queen.

She got her first "big break" when she received a call one day from her old singing teacher, Paula, saying she had recommended Nova to a friend's daughter who was in an up and coming girl pop group locally called The Viva Divaz. One of the 5 piece had quit unexpectedly so they needed a replacement and fast. They had a gig in two days time, Nova was the very girl for the job, when she met the band and auditioned, they instantly liked her. Nova could learn songs very quickly too which was a plus. She was 18 at the time of joining the group with Megan, Bex, Laura and Emma. Nova was a complete tomboy, dressed in jeans and shirts all the time, was perfectly happy to get her hands dirty, which usually resulted in broken nails. She didn't care about those things, she cared about music.

However, management had soon made sure of making her more "girlie" so she appealed to young men and teenage boys, bleaching her hair, giving her false nails. She was instructed to never leave the house without makeup and when working had to wear clothes she never would have bought for herself. Much too girlie for her. The band took off pretty quickly, travelling everywhere, all over the world across Europe, Japan, Australia. They were an over night success pretty much with their second single off their debut album "Here We Come". She generally liked her other group members, with the acceptation of a few instances. They had become quite close as they got to know each other. Nova's passion was writing music, she was the only member that would see a song through from beginning to finish, even those which she hadn't any say in. She had an ear for music, adding ideas here and there, but never being able to fully express herself properly. She had learnt everything about the recording process, layering, mixing, you name it, she had sometimes been allowed to bring songs to the table, but they never ended up how she wanted them to sound.

Over the years she had grown incredibly frustrated at the process. All songs she wrote for the band ended up a shadow of its former self. She wanted to be making music like those she listened to. Songs that would be remembered long after she was gone. It wasn't just about making good music, it was about leaving a legacy. However, Nova was never able to fully express herself. She had settled for at least getting some of her stuff out there. Frustration wasn't quite the right word, excruciating would be more fitting.

A big change in Nova's opinions about being in the band came when recording the bands 4th album, by this time Nova was 22 years old and felt she was being treated unfairly, especially with all the work and effort she had put into the music over the years. She had tried to push to get an idea she had for a song she had written to sound different to what the band usually did, for a song called "How Much".The producer and Nova were arguing over changing the lyrics to make it more "pop" which Nova wasn't happy with. The girls were all in the studio this time as they all needed to lay vocals down. Nova was so angry she wanted the song pulled, but the producer refused as he thought it would be good for the album. Nova was in a rage "YOU CAN'T DO THAT! IT WON'T FIT WITH THE THEME OF THE SONG AND WILL MEAN CHANGING OTHER LYRICS AS WELL. ITS ABOUT MISSING A DEAD LOVED ONE NOT A FUCKING SONG ABOUT MISSING A BOYFRIEND", Megan tried to calm Nova down unsuccessfully "Nova, calm down hun, its not worth it", "NO Megan, this song is about my life. It's personal, it's deep. You go changing lines it won't fucking make sense, and people won't take it as seriously as what is intended. Its not about sex, its about family" Nova snapped back. Just then the girls manager, Jeff, walked into the mixing booth with his assistant, Elaine, following behind.

Jeff was a short podgy balding man. He was always looking at the girls legs and breasts which made them all uncomfortable at times. Though Nova and Jeff didn't get on because of Nova's rebellious nature. He saw her as hard work. "Whats the matter now Nova?" Jeff said rolling his eyes and laughing slightly. "Don't fucking laugh at me Jeff! You PROMISED me I could do a track the way I wanted to on this album and dip shit Damon clearly didn't get the memo" she barked at Jeff. Damon, the producer, didn't look at all happy by Nova's comment. "Nova look, if you do a song EXACTLY the way you want, it's not going to fit in with the rest of the album. Damon just wants to make sure everything fits nice and smoothly" Jeff tried to appease Nova with no success "Fuck you Jeff. You promised!" She snapped as they all watched her leave the studio. "I'll go talk to her" Megan said getting up off the sofa to follow Nova. "If you would be a dear" Jeff sarcastically stated.

Megan found Nova out the fire exit at the back of the studio smoking a cigarette, shaking slightly due to her frustration over the argument. "Calm down Nova" Megan urged, "Megan you don't get it. We could really be something special if we only fucking tried. Something to be remembered. But all Jeff cares about is money and pussy since we got big. I've had enough! I don't want this, I never wanted THIS" tears were welling up in Nova's eye. Megan put her hand on Nova's shoulder and squeezed a little to comfort her "Nova please, it's not all that bad, look at the places we've seen, the people we've met, the money we make. Not a lot of pop bands get paid as well as we have, and pretty much from day one", "It's not about all that for me though Meg. You know how much I care about what we put out there, and I know you like this music, but I've quickly grown to hate it. I can't do this anymore. I'm done." Nova took a long drag on what remained of her cigarette.

"You don't mean that, you always say that, but you never go. Because you love us, and we love you" Megan said referring to her and the other girls. "Come back inside and lets see if we can find some compromises so everybody's happy." She gently pleaded with Nova. Nova dropped her fag on the ground and twisted her foot on top of it, Meg pulled the door open and Bex almost bumped into them. Bex was a pretty blonde who the boys tended to like because she looked a bit like a Barbie doll. She was ditsy, but really sweet, "NOVA! Are you ok babes? Please don't let them get to you." Bex said hugging Nova, "Thanks Bex, Meg's calmed me down so we'll see if we can work this out". They made their way back into the studio.

Nova didn't win her argument, and the song didn't end up sounding how she wanted. It really was like a stab in the back, as well as a stab in the heart for her. Her song writing was an extension of her soul. She hated she didn't have more say on the thing she cared about the most. Her passion flowed through every artery, every vein in her body. While Nova had never turned to hard drugs, she vented her frustration through smoking bowls of weed, almost daily, and consuming large amounts of alcohol. Drinking and smoking would begin at around 1pm every day, but if she had to work in the studio or had an important interview or gig coming up she would try to keep herself as sober as possible, which didn't always work. The girls, and Jeff all knew about Nova's drink and drug issues, but the weed mellowed Nova's temper, generally, so they would keep quiet, even the girls.

Nova began to hate not just her life but herself also. She wasn't the person she always wanted to be. She wanted to help people. She wanted people to connect with her writing, find their own meanings to her words. Not only that but she didn't want her celebrity status to be known as a bleached blonde bimbo wearing ridiculously expensive flashy clothing. That wasn't her. She wanted to throw on a pair of jeans with some concert t-shirt and hoody, rock chick style jewellery, with a pair of converse trainers. That was who she was. Not mini skirts, loads of makeup with high heels. How could she help people being a false made up bimbo?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclai **mer:** This story is 100% fictional, all characters are fictional, including Bowie. Its just a bit of fun. My first ever fanficition, so please go easy on me. Apologies for spelling and gramma errors etc. _**

**_I have tried to keep the timelines in keeping with Mr Bowies career but it hasn't always worked like that, but have been changed to help with the flow of the story._**

The album, "Girls On Top" hit number one in the album charts, with 2 singles going to number one and 1 in the top five, all of which was much to Nova's annoyance. That didn't change anything for her, her feelings were still the same, her frustrations were still very real. The Viva Divaz toured Europe with the success of the album. Nova loved travelling, loved being on stage, she was known to be a good performer, articles were written about her stagemanship, she could really get a crowd going. Even if she didn't like the music or who she was portraying, she was going to make the best of a bad situation and do her best as she knew it meant Jeff, and to a certain extent the girls, wouldn't push her too far.

She was one of, if not the, most popular member. The tour for the latest album was a long one, 64 gigs over Europe, finishing up at Wembley Arena in London. As tired as they were from the tour, the buzz for playing to their home crowd always lifted their moods, even Nova's. The last show went off without a hitch. They'd done it numerous times a week, a total of 63 times previously, leading up to this show so they knew their vocals, moves, and knew where they needed to be and when like it was an army regiment. At the final bow, after the encore, the girls rushed off the stage, dressing gowns were thrown round them by stage hands and made their way to their dressing rooms.

Usually they would jump straight on the tour bus, but a couple of the girls lived local to the Arena so they had agreed to just clean themselves up, have a little toast to the tour going well and thank the crew, plus they'd had an end of tour interview organised at the arena after.

While walking towards their individual dressing rooms with their aids who had cared to the girls every whim while on tour, the girls hugged and congratulated each other on a job well done, commenting how glad they were it was all over so they could now have a good rest. As they approached their dressing room doors they said their momentary goodbyes for getting changed and then agreeing on meeting in the green room where all the crew would be celebrating. As Nova approached her door, she spoke to her aid, "Thanks for all your help Ed, but if its ok, I'd like to take a shower and have 10 minutes to myself", "Sure thing Nova" he replied. "Thank you, again I'm really greatful to you for your help this tour." She walked through her dressing room door and closing it behind her, leaned against the door sighing with relief "Thank fuck thats all over".

She locked the door, took off her dressing gown and sweat ridden clothes, just letting them drop to the floor as she made her way into the bathroom to turn the shower on. Grabbing a towel and hanging it over the shower screen she stepped into the shower. The hot water was a sweet welcome to her aching muscles from dancing so hard. Nova was a good dancer. While the dancing was fairly simple for the tour as it was routines all the girls could manage, she had learnt to breakdance when she was younger and often used it as part of her fitness regime. She let the water fall on the top of her head, and as the water dripped all over her face she thought about work, all the stress, all the arguments with Jeff and other officials such as the tour manager. All the unhappiness she felt. She sighed "What am I gonna do?". After a couple of seconds she heard her mobile phone start ringing in the other room "Oh shit…ugh that'll have to wait" she growled.

A couple of minutes later she finished her shower and went straight over to her phone to see who had called. It was her PA Anna. Nova called her back, "Hey Anna, sorry I was in the shower, whats up?"

"Hey Nova my lovely, how was the last show?"

"Meh, same old same old, but the crowd were great. How's your mum?" Nova asked

"Good, I'm glad." Said Anna supportingly. "Mum's ok, we're managing" Anna's mother had been diagnosed with leukaemia last year so Anna hadn't come with Nova on the last two tours with the band. Nova hated not having Anna with her as they had become good friends, but Nova completely understood Anna's reasons for not wanting to come.

"Did you want me for anything in particular?" Questioned Nova

"Yes, I know you've just finished a very busy tour but I was wondering if we could meet up on Wednesday, say 2pm, to go over a few things, nothing major, just need to get a couple of things sorted and need your say"

"Okay Anna, I'll put it in my phone diary"

"Thanks Nova. I'll see you Wednesday, Bye".

In the green room it was starting to get going. Filled with the crew, stage hands, musicians, managers, publicists, plus some VIP celebrity audience members, a buffet set out with food and drinks, all the bands favourite stuff. Everyone was chatting and laughing, bottles of Champagne were being opened by the caterers. Nova walked into the green room and over to Emma and Megan "Trust you to arrive just as they open the Champagne Nova" commented Emma, "You know me, never one to miss a drink, especially Champagne!" giggled Nova. "I'm going to miss you guys" Megan changed the subject. "Get a life mate! It's only for 2-3 of months! I love you guys, but I love having a break from it all" said Nova, "Screw you Nova!" joked Laura from over Nova's shoulder "You know what I mean," quipped Nova "you know I luuuuurve you guys". Friends and family from the crew started to arrive into the green room, the room felt like it was closing in as there were so many people, some people were nibbling food and drinking in the hallway outside, as it was so packed. The girls mingled with the crew chatting with people they knew, some who they didn't. After a little while the room started to thin out a bit as people were tired and wanted to go home with their families.

Nova was helping herself to another drink when Megan came for a refill and nudged Nova, "Have you seen who came to the show tonight?" she said fairly matter of factly, "No idea" answered Nova, "Look" Megan said urging Nova to look over to a corner of the room. "Holy shit!", Nova exclaimed as quietly as possible, "That's David Bowie!". "Yep" Megan agreed, "and he's really nice. I'm surprised you haven't been over to him". "Why the hell would he come and see us! We're not really his…..thing" Nova stated. "Why the hell wouldn't he like us" Megan said rather defensively, "Have you LISTENED to his music?" Nova took a jibe at her friend. "Well, some. I like Let's Dance, I'm not sure I know any others" Megan said thinking if she might know any other songs. "For god sake girl, you seriously need to let me educate you in decent music, and stop listening to that poppy shit you jump up and down to" Nova said half seriously "HEY! You jump up and down to that shit too girl! I mean, music. Not shit" Megan defended herself. "Okay Megan" Nova said patting Megan on the shoulder then walking towards David Bowie.

As Nova approached David she began to feel a twang of nerves in her stomach. Nova always got star struck meeting people she admired. David Bowie was definitely in her top 5 people of whom's music she loved dearly, if she was honest, probably higher but she was always changing her mind depending what mood she was in. She respected those who experimented with music. Who really made a stamp on the business. They were rock gods or rock royalty if you will, in her eyes, and she had been lucky to meet the likes of the Beatles McCartney and Queens May and Taylor. "Um, h-hello Mr Bowie" she sheepishly said with a croak in her throat, her mouth was dry due to her nerves, she cleared her throat quickly. A woman who was with David looked at Nova and raised her eyebrows as if to say to him "Look beside you". He turned this head to look at Nova, realised who it was and smiled, "Hello Nova, wonderful show. I really enjoyed it" he beamed at her extending his hand for a hand shake. He looked really good for his age, it was 1997 and David had just turned 50, his hair was short and spiky and looked a bright orange colour that Nova had ever seen before. He looked a bit punk rock with a silver hoop in his ear.

"Really?" Nova responded puzzled shaking his hand. "I'm sorry?" Said David just as puzzled. "S-Sorry" she apologised cursing herself internally for being so forward, "I just don't picture someone such as yourself liking teeny bopper music like we make" she explained hoping this didn't offend him. David smiled slightly "Well its a little more complex than that" David responded. Which confused Nova even further, she frowned her brow with a half smile not sure how to take what he had said. David turned to his female friend and gave her a look with which she then went over to the buffet table.

Nova moved round to face David better "I'm not sure I understand what you mean" she inquisitively stated, "Oh it's not really important now. I've been watching you pretty much since the beginning of your career" he proclaimed, "Wow, thank you, we do work really hard, as tiring as it is but hey, you know" Nova said thinking David knew exactly what she meant, "Not your band, YOU" David gestured pointing at Nova. Nova quipped a laugh and a smile, still feeling a bit puzzled by their meeting, "Okay" Nova said slowly, looking at him hoping he would explain further, "I've been wanting to meet you for a while now, I asked Coco my assistant" he gestured toward the woman he had come with over at the buffet chatting randomly to some people, "to get me some tickets for the show tonight. You see, I want to talk to you about something", Nova, still none the wiser looked surprised "ME?", "Yes, I'd like for us to….have a chat, but I don't think now would be the right time" he said leaning towards her in a lowered tone hoping the people around wouldn't hear what he was saying. Nova wanted to probe him more to what he was getting at, "Well maybe we could go for a drink, I believe there's a bar across the road to the arena.

Give me a sec, I'll just check with my manager. I'll be two secs" Nova said feeling a bit excited by what on earth he could be getting at, her curiosity was on a high. "Sure" Said David. Nova started making her way towards Jeff who was laughing with Elaine and the some of the tour production team, he had a young girl who was draped over his shoulder, his conquest for the night. She was far too pretty for him, but like most girls like her, she was probably after something, and it wasn't what was under his trousers. "Er Jeff? Have we got anything we need to do tonight?" Questioned Nova. "You girls have a little interview to do for Channel 4 on finishing the tour, remember?" he said to her "Can I skip it?" she'd forgotten but asked cheekily, knowing what the response was going to be but hoped he might have drunk enough scotch to put him in a manipulative mood, "NO YOU CAN'T" snapped Jeff, "WHY?" he asked, "David Bowie's over there" Nova pointed towards David, "And he wants to go for a drink, its too good to miss. Please Jeff?" she looked at him with desperation on her face. "NO!" he growled "You agreed to this Nova! Be a professional" "I AM a professional" Nova snapped back irritated, "Tough" Jeff said turning back to his conversation. Nova huffed and made her way back to David disappointedly.

She looked at David slowly shaking her head "I'm so sorry, we have this stupid interview", David interrupted her "Honestly don't worry, but I really do want to meet with you Nova" David urged enthusiastically. "I really wish you'd tell me why" Nova pushed, "Now really isn't the time," he said looking round the room cautiously, "but can I get your contact details? If at all possible I'd like to arrange a meeting within the next two weeks", Nova starting thinking what on earth it could be, so urgently. Two weeks? She'd heard he was recording a new album so maybe wanted a duet? Nah, that was big thinking, maybe he just wanted her to be in a video of his for a single. This seemed a little more believable to Nova. "Of course!" Nova grabbed something out of her pocket, it was a packet of almost full Locket throat lozenges, she carefully peeled the packet open over the nearby table, shoving all the loose lozenges back into her pocket. She quickly scanned for a pen, David held one up to her.

"So what would you prefer, my PA's contact details or mine?" she asked, "All would be great if you don't mind" he questioned almost feeling cheeky to ask for her personal contact details, but he was serious about their meeting and didn't want to wait for too long for it to be arranged and sorted. Nova didn't think twice, and put her number and email down, and then Anna's email and phone number down, she handed the wrapper to David explaining which was her's and which was Anna's as he thanked her. "It's getting late, I have an early thing tomorrow so really should be going. Its such a pleasure to meet you Nova", "Oh no, the pleasure is all mine, seriously" Nova said enthusiastically. David reached out to shake Nova's hand again, and she took his hand to shake it "Please don't put this off, I'd like to meet sooner rather than later" he said as he wrapped up their conversation, "I promise I won't, I'll wait to hear from you and respond asap", "Please do" he almost begged Nova.

David left with his assistant Coco, and the band girls crowed round Nova "What was that all about?" Bex asked, "I'm not sure" Nova responded. "What were you writing down? Your number?" Asked Laura, "Yeah, he wants to meet with me but wouldn't say why" "OH MY GOD He wants to work with you" said Megan excitedly, "I hope so! I'm thinking possibly to appear in a video he's doing for a single maybe, I remember hearing he was in the studio at the moment" said Nova matter of factly, "Or write a song together!" proclaimed Emma, "Nah, I'm not that lucky" Nova said secretly hoping it would be, but trying to keep it cool.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclai **mer:** This story is 100% fictional, all characters are fictional, including Bowie. Its just a bit of fun. My first ever fanficition, so please go easy on me. Apologies for spelling and gramma errors etc. _**

**_I have tried to keep the timelines in keeping with Mr Bowies career but it hasn't always worked like that, but have been changed to help with the flow of the story._**

Wednesday rolled round and Nova, wearing clothes she liked wearing, made her way over to her assistants office in Central London in Tottenham Court Road. Nova had rented a small office space for Anna to work while Nova was off on tour. Somewhere she could concentrate properly on work while her mum was ill. Nova was lucky that people didn't tend to notice her as much in a baseball cap, jeans and t-shirt, because people didn't expect to see her dressed like it. The other girls were much more girlie than Nova, and they would get recognised a lot when out and about while off duty. She was wearing a thick leather strapped watch, chunky black earrings, matching thick silver chain bracelet and necklace. Very different to her "work clothes".

She swiftly walked into the building where her office was and took the lift up to the 4th floor. Nova checked her watch, she was very slightly early. Time keeping was a thing for Nova, she hated people being late. Even friends meeting up for a get together, her OCD tendencies kicked in when things didn't go as they should. The lift arrived at the top floor and the doors opened, she made her way to her office, walked through the open door and greeted Anna, "Hey Anna, how are you dear?" she moved round the desk and hugged Anna who seemed a little more excited than usual. Anna was good at her job, Nova had hired her as her credentials were brilliant, but mostly because of how well they got on in the interview. Nova always knew were she needed to be thanks to Anna, and they had built a good working relationship.

"I'm good, how are you? Rested?" Anna asked, "Yeah, a lot better now I've slept for a couple of days", Nova responded. "Like I said the other day, I have some things I need to go through with you…" said Anna, but Nova interrupted "Have you had any calls or emails from any…erm….anybody special?" "Well, yes actually I have and its really exciting, I was going to talk to you about it first. Look at this email." Anna pointed at the computer screen. Nova began to feel a little nervous, hoping it was relating to David Bowie. "Get this! I've had an email from David Bowie's personal assistant asking if a meeting can be set up between you and him. Were you expecting this?" enquired Anna, Nova explained the strange meeting they had the other night. Anna began to feel excited for Nova and smiled "Well she's asking for us to call her, they are in New York, its just gone 9am over there, the email says we can call after 8am, so I can call now if you like?" Anna advised to Nova. "Yeah, put it on speaker but you do the talking, pretend I'm not here" Nova said nervously.

Anna dialled the number and after what seemed like 100 rings, which were actually only about 3 rings, "Bowie Residence, how can I help" answered a British accent, Anna had switched her professional persona on for the call "Hello there, my names Anna, I'm Nova Hunter's PA. We've received an email from a Miss Corinne Schwab requesting to arrange a meeting", "Oh yes, hello Anna, I'm Corinne, but call me Coco. Yes, David is very keen to meet with Nova" said Coco in a very friendly manor, she continued, "Now the only issue is, obviously David resides in New York these days, and he isn't due back to England until next month." Nova tapped Anna on the shoulder, after glancing at the open diary Anna kept on her desk, turning the page to the next week to see what was written down, if anything was written down. There was a big space of nothing from Sunday to Thursday. Nova mimed to Anna "I'll go to New York" gesturing with her hands backwards and forwards then pointing to the gap in the diary.

"Thats no problem," said Anna, "I can organise for Nova to fly out as she has a gap in the diary from Sunday this week to Thursday, if that's at all viable for David?" Anna stated matter of factly. "Perfect, he is free on Tuesday so would that be ok, lets say 10am?" enquired Coco. "Perfect, thats great Coco, you're in the diary. Can I just ask you send the meeting address so I can let Nova know, and look for nearby hotels?" Anna maintained her professionalism even though she felt almost as excited as Nova, who quietly jumping up and down around the tiny office space. "Sure thing Anna, the meeting will be here at David's apartment, but I'll pop you an email right now with all the details you need, and thank you. Was lovely talking to you. Thanks for getting back to me" responded Coco, "Thank you so much Coco, take care" Anna hung up the phone. She looked at Nova and they squealed excitedly.

"Oh my god, I'm going to David Bowies HOME!" Nova jumped up and down grasping Anna's hands tightly in excitement, "I KNOW! Can I check something?" Anna asked cautiously, "What?" Nova asked, "Please can I come?" she asked. "Of course! As long as you don't mind leaving your mum for a few days. I could do with you there to keep me organised and calm." Nova responded. Anna smiled "She knows I love David Bowie, so hopefully won't mind for a few days". "If we go from Sunday to Thursday then we can do a bit of shopping as well" Nova said thinking out loud, "Sounds like a plan" Anna said agreeing. Anna turned to her computer to look at flights to JFK airport and waited impatiently for Coco's email to come through. When it did, she found a hotel that was a couple of streets over from where David's apartment building was. While Anna was making the booking, her and Nova discussed other issues, the original reason for getting Nova down to the office, but they didn't really care about the other points that needed discussing, and they were easily sorted anyway.

Nova spent the next 4-5 days trying to decide what clothes to take with her. While she may not have been a fashion guru, she took pride in her style. She laid her clothes out on her bed with the suitcase on the floor trying to decide each outfit for each day. David Bowie was a bit of a fashion icon, he wrote a song called "Fashion" after all. Nova's fashion, you could say, was much more lazy by comparison, though to be fair, she'd always had her clothes picked out for her, she had no choice in the matter even though sometimes she had protested. She'd never needed to think about what to wear for videos, photoshoots or on stage, it was always all done. She pondered whether it would be too cheesy to take her Ziggy Stardust t-shirt, while she never would dare to wear it to the meeting, would it be too geeky to take on this trip? She put it on the no pile. Not this time.

She didn't want to do anything to embarrass herself, which she was good at even at the best of times. She finished picking out all her outfits for the trip and squashed them into the suitcase. Nova walked around in a bit of a daze over the days leading up to the trip. She really wanted to know what was going on, she didn't like the uncertainty of the whole thing. Nova liked to be organised, its why she was the only member of her band to have an assistant. Not knowing was driving her nerves crazy. Forget butterflies in the stomach, she had elephants stampeding through hers. She hated that feeling. She'd gotten the same feeling a lot at the beginning of her career with the band when things started to take off. She couldn't take her mind off the subject, and imagined every possible situation and eventuality anyone could possibly think of. Surely the most it would be was a duet. If it was, not only would it be a duet with one of her idols, but it could be a step in the right direction career wise for her.

Saturday night came around, the flight to New York was the next morning and she kept feeling like she was going to vomit. Her stomach was so tight and uncomfortable. She couldn't even meditate, a favourite past time of hers that had bought her great comfort and relaxation, but she couldn't concentrate. She went over to her coffee table and picked up her grinder. Gave the top a little twist and opened up the bottom to check if there was still some ground up marijuana in there. She took a pinch and sprinkled it into her glass pipe. Grabbed the lighter and took a big drag. "I'm never going to calm down or sleep in this state." She said to herself as she felt her stomach ease and her muscles relax. Her body had a wash of calm come over her as the drug began to take effect almost immediately.

She took another couple of drags, and then sunk back into her sofa. Just then her front door started to open, someone had a key to her flat, and Nova turned to check who was coming in. Paranoia was setting in quickly with this high, even though Anna had called before hand to let Nova know she was on her way over. Anna came through the door and called out to Nova. She put her bags down and smelt the air. "You shouldn't smoke that stuff Nova" Anna protested. "Yes I fucking should. I'm a jumbled mess, my stomach was in knots, I can't stop thinking about this trip" Nova tried to snap back, which was difficult because of the chilled feeling she was feeling. "It's better for you than drinking! And I don't mix my weed with tobacco, and when I quit drinking and smoking tobacco it'll be even better". Anna sat down at the other end of the sofa to Nova thinking of the pointless statement Nova had just made.

She couldn't understand why she didn't mix tobacco with weed but still smoked tobacco cigarettes. Anna couldn't be bothered to try and argue the fact with a high Nova. "Drugs kill people Nova" proclaimed Anna generally concerned about her friend. "Nobody ever died smoking weed Anna. THC oil cures cancer. Its a valuable resource for clothes, paper, fuel. It relieves peoples of pain when dying, it relieves pain for people who suffer from seizures, helps them come round quicker. All the information is out there, just look for it!" lectured Nova. Anna lifted an eyebrow and tutted quietly thinking to herself what Nova's excuse was for smoking weed, she couldn't argue as she new Nova had done endless research on the drug, Nova wondered if drugs would help with her writing, researched their effects. She was scared of pretty much all of them but weed. Anna said nothing. She'd heard of it curing some cancers but that was about it. She was brought up being taught drugs were bad and should be kept away from. "Tobacco and drink is more likely to kill me than weed ever will," Nova paused to take another drag, "I need to quit tobacco and drink" she said to herself. Nova spotted her guitar in the stand beside her and grabbed it. Slumped back into the comfy sofa and mindlessly started picking at the strings.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclai **mer:** This story is 100% fictional, all characters are fictional, including Bowie. Its just a bit of fun. My first ever fanfiction, so please go easy on me. Apologies for spelling and gramma errors etc. _**

**_I have tried to keep the timelines in keeping with Mr Bowies career but it hasn't always worked like that, but have been changed to help with the flow of the story._**

Nova paced nervously in the hotel room waiting for Anna to finish collecting her things that may or may not be needed for the meeting, her cell phone, lippy, perfume, note book, lots of things. Her bag was like a bottomless pit! Nova handed her cigarette packet to Anna "Would you mind taking these in your bag for me?" she asked, who put them in her bag. "Right, I think we're ready" Anna said. Anna hadn't had an easy time with Nova from the moment she arrived at Nova's flat on the Saturday night. Nova's nerves were shot to pieces, and her temper could be short when she was like that.

She would speak with an irritated tone to most questions. Anna was so laid back she took it all on the chin, she knew Nova didn't mean it and just had a lot on her mind. They had tried to go out, catch a show on Broadway, but Nova stared into space for most of it and Anna knew exactly the topic going round her mind. "I wish I had my weed" Nova moaned. "No you don't, wouldn't be good to go to the meeting high or stoned would it?" Anna said rolling her eyes, she wondered if Nova thought all the answers were found in a stupid drug. "Right, c'mon" instructed Anna sharply. Nova took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves and walked out the door. Out on the street New York was not as busy as they thought it might. Most people were at work by now, so really it was only tourists. Anna lead Nova who was busy looking around more than where she was going, "C'mon" Anna urged. Anna thought she had already spotted David's building the day before while they were out, so she knew roughly where they were going.

Nova, still not paying attention bumped shoulders with a business man who seemed in a hurry, she turned to apologise immediately but the business man wasn't happy "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING TOURIST!" he shouted at Nova. The good thing about America was no one knew who she was. The Viva Diva's had never cracked the US. Anna concentrating and checking her note book that the building she thought was the right one in fact was, she motioned to Nova, "This way". They walked through the door and over to the concierge. Anna did the talking, Nova was too nervous and had a habit of having a slight stammer when she was nervous. "Hi there, we have a meeting with Mr. Bowie for 10am, can you confirm that he's on the top floor?" The concierge confirmed and called for the lift. Nova was admiring the architecture in the lobby. She wasn't generally into things like that but it caught her eye.

Next thing she knew Anna was pulling on her arm, she was away with the fairies and wasn't listening to Anna or the ding of the lift when it arrived. "C'mon dozy!" laughed Anna grabbing Nova's arm and dragging her into the lift thanking the concierge. As the lift started to move Nova suddenly crouched down holding her arm across her stomach the other holding on the railing in the lift. "Whats wrong?!" Anna asked concerned, "I f-f-feel so sick" Nova whispered. Anna crouched down to Nova's level "Look, you don't know why your here. Everything will be fine. What do you thinks going to happen?" "I don't know, and thats the w-w-worst part of all this" Nova breathed, embarrassed her stammer had surfaced. The lift reached the top floor and the doors opened. Anna helped Nova stand and they walked out the lift together "You will be fine. Just see what he wants. It's probably not anything you've even thought of and you've been torturing yourself for nothing!" Anna mused. "I know, I k-know". Nova tapped herself on either side of her head in an attempt to straighten her mind out and hope her stammer went away. It didn't work. Anna knocked on the door, the only door on the floor it seemed. Nova took another deep breath, Anna whispered "It'll be fine" out of the corner of her mouth.

Coco answered the door and looked pleased to see Nova and Anna, "Hello! Thank you so much for coming, both of you, do come in" gestured Coco. They stepped through the door shaking hands, Anna chatted to Coco, thanking her, being polite. Nova was looking all around the entrance hall, it was big. With some paintings and sculptures dotted around. Nova was admiring a painting, not listening to Coco or Anna. She startled a little when Coco spoke to Nova "He painted that one", "Wow, I didn't know he painted" said Nova. "Yes, he loves art. A real collector but loves to paint, probably more than writing music" Coco said. Nova looked surprised. "Can I get you ladies a drink? Tea? Coffee?" offered Coco. "I'd love a c-coffee" smiled Nova, "I'll have tea if thats ok Coco" asked Anna. "Of course. Let me take you through to David and then I'll sort your drinks. He'll probably want something as well" said Coco.

As Coco led the girls through to the living area, Nova looked at Anna with amazement as if to say "Wow this place is amazing!". Anna smiled at Nova. David was sat watching TV, but as soon as he saw them enter, turned the TV off and stood up. He hugged Nova hello "Hello gorgeous girl" he said, surprising Nova. She wasn't expecting to hear something like that from him! "Hi David, t-thank you for having us, your place is fantastic, and I didn't know you painted" she questioned, "Oh yes, I love it. I get to really express myself". Nova thought this odd as she didn't understand how painting could be more expressive than music, but didn't say anything other than to introduce Anna to David. "T-this is my assistant Anna" ushering towards Anna, "Hello Anna" David shook Anna's hand, "It's such a pleasure to meet you Mr. Bowie. I'm a big fan" she gushed, "Oh thank you Anna. That's very kind of you to say. Would you ladies like a drink?" he asked them, "Its ok I've already asked David, did you want anything?" Coco interrupted. "Coffee dear". Coco disappeared. David gestured for Nova and Anna to sit down, "Please sit", they made small talk until Coco appeared again.

"Here you go" she laid the tea tray down. "Anna, come with me, lets let these two talk", Anna got up and started to follow Coco out the room, looking back at Nova and winking as if to say "You'll be fine". Nova picked up her coffee mug and took a sip "Nice coffee" she was impressed, it was the best cup she'd had while in New York. "Oh I only get the best" David said poshly. Nova laughed. "So how have you been?" questioned David, "Yeah n-not bad, been resting mostly as the tour k-knackered me." She said placing her coffee mug back onto the table in front of her "Hmmm yes, I know the feeling" responded David. Nova was fidgety, playing with her fingers nervously, occasionally rubbing the palms of her hands on the top of her thighs to soak the sweat due to the nervous sweat they were producing. She was feeling very self conscious about her stammer. David noticed this nervousness, as soon as she walked through the door and thought she might calm down a bit if he made idle chit chat. This didn't happen and he smirked to himself at Nova's hand behaviour so proceeded to get up and walk over to, what looked like a bar, behind his grand piano.

Nova looked on curiously while David clinkered glasses and poured a liquid into two glasses. Nova knew he was pouring liquor, but she could be fussy with her spirits and just quietly hoped it was something she liked. David carried the two glasses back over to the coffee table, handed a glass to Nova "Courvoisier?" He asked her with raised eyebrows. "One of my favourites, how d-did you k-know?" Nova said playfully. "Well I know everything, I'm a rock god dontcha know" David mused. Nova smirked and took a big sip of her brandy. "So Nova, before we talk business, is there anything I can do for you to help you settle? Any question you'd like to ask me?" Nova blushed at how obviously star struck she was behaving and she began to feel very embarrassed. "Shit, I'm s-sorry David. I am a huge admirer and its making me act like a d-dick, I'm sorry", David enjoyed her candidness over her self assessment and laughed, he could hear her stammer and found it endearing. "Its ok, really. Maybe ask me a question, something you want to know and I promise I'll give you a straight answer" he leaned forward waiting for Nova to respond.

She look another sip, searched her mind for a question and blurted out "Did you really have a sex pit in your living room in the 70's?" As soon as the words left her mouth and she'd realised what she'd just said she regretted it enormously and rolled her eyes at herself. David stared at her, making Nova feel a little uncomfortable, she worried she's pissed him off, she couldn't look at him. After a little pause he spoke "It was amazing from what I remember, which wasn't very much" smiling at her, they both laughed which helped Nova relax. He liked her, she may have been nervous but she had guts. She was funny. He knew she would fit right in for what he had planned for her. They both laughed and that seemed to lighten the tension Nova was feeling. With the help of the Brandy of course.

Nova felt more comfortable and couldn't wait any longer, she had to ask, "So David, put me out of my misery and t-tell me why you've asked for this meeting. I'll be honest, I haven't thought about m-much else." "Misery?" he looked puzzled, "nothing to be miserable about at all my dear." She blushed slightly "N-no I didn't mean it like that". "I know darling. I'm just playing" he giggled, "I didn't know you had a stammer" he'd noticed, she blushed again "Yeah I g-get it when I'm really nervous" she said embarrassed. "Oh my dear, please don't be nervous, you have nothing to worry about with me" he smiled at her.

David reached beside his chair and grabbed an acoustic guitar by its neck and handed it to Nova. "I liked the song "How Much" on your last album, play it for me" he asked. Nova was very confused. Surely he didn't want her to just play her songs from her shitty girl band that she hated. She put her brandy glass down on the coffee table next to her coffee mug, took the guitar and started strumming. She sung about two lines before David interrupted her holding his hands up "Hang on a sec dear. Play the song how you originally wrote it". Nova looked shocked and stared at David for a couple of seconds. David nodded at her to start again. Nova began to play. David watched her closely, he could hear the emotion in her voice, watched her face carefully. Nova kept shutting her eyes trying to pretend he wasn't there so she could get through the song, luckily she didn't stammer when she sung.

When she finished, he sat back in his chair and pondered. Nova grabbed her Brandy and took another sip, looking to David to see what was coming from him next. "I much prefer that version", "Me too," she said sadly, "but I don't get to do my own thing very often", her stammer was beginning to ease off "I bet you don't ever get to do your own thing" he said looking at her concerned. Nova looked at David. She didn't need to say anything in response. He got what she was thinking through the look on her face. He loudly sighed to himself. Then asked "Do you know any of my songs on the guitar", Nova was quite taken aback by this seemingly big headed question. She had no clue what he was up to, but she wasn't so nervous now so wasn't in such a rush to find out her reason for being there. She was just enjoying the time she was spending with him and trying to soak it all in, even if the whole thing did seem really rather strange to her. The Brandy was a big help.

She thought to herself, "I use to do a few of your songs when I did open mic nights before I joined the band, but that was long ago", "Play something of mine" he encouraged her gently. Again she looked at him strangely but proceeded, she strummed a D chord "Well Billy rapped all night about his suicide, how he'd kicked it in the head when he was 25" she sung. David crossed his legs and tapped his foot, gently rocking his head. Nova was pretty nervous being pressured into singing one of his own songs to him, she thought it quite narcissistic. She played carefully, she didn't want to look like an idiot and make a mistake, even though she thought this situation very strange. David enjoyed the tones in her voice as she sang his words. Nova changed the melody a little on the chorus and David's ears pleasantly pricked up and a shiver went down his spine. He could feel goosebumps on his arms and legs.

When Nova finished, he asked "Do you remember any others?", she looked at him as if to say "Really? Please not another" as this was nerve racking, what was he on? Being asked to play songs he wrote to him was probably the hardest gig in her life! "I use to do Space Oddity, but I can't remember all the chords" she said sheepishly. "No problem" he learned over to his laptop on the coffee table and typed at the keyboard and clicked the tracking pad. Nova took another sip and finished off her Brandy. He carefully moved her coffee mug and brandy glass out the way, positioned the laptop in their place in front of her and sat next to her on the sofa. "Here you go" he said. Nova looked at the screen and it was the chords and lyrics to Space Oddity. She looked at him wishing she knew what was going on. He clearly had an agenda and this was dragging out. She humoured him and began playing. David, again, watched her closely. She fluffed a couple of chords and this unnerved her. Her told her it was okay and she continued.

When she finished, he got up from the seat next to her and sat back in his chair, closing his laptop in the process and looked at Nova thinking deeply. Nova was starting to feel nervous again by the look on his face, she wanted another Brandy, or a joint. After what seemed minutes, David spoke "I can tell you are frustrated Nova", "Your not able to express yourself and your not being used to your full potential", Nova listened intently and curiously, maybe now he was getting to the point of this meeting at last. "Unfortunately it happens in these situations. It means real talent gets pushed aside and isn't nurtured. I see it all the time with people, even solo artists, who are controlled by their management. The fuckers are soul suckers", Nova nodded in agreement and continued to listen as he leaned forward again in his seat.

"You have real talent Nova, and you need to let the world hear it." Nova couldn't believe how well he got her situation. He got up, grabbed their brandy glasses and went to refill them. When he handed her glass back to her he asked "How would you like to come and work for me?", Nova was shocked. rubbed her chin, more so to check her jaw hadn't hit the floor. Was she hearing things? Had he actually said this? "I'll teach you as much as I can, you can play guitar and sing backing on my next album, follow me around. Be my shadow." he offered, "Like a mentor?" she boldly asked, "Exactly" he proclaimed. "Wow" she said looking into her brandy glass, then taking a sip. "How would this work though?" she questioned. "Well, we need to get you out of your band, its going to be a big step, and I realise that might seem a little scary as its all you've known in your career, but I promise I'll look after you. I want to stroke your creative ego" he advised.

Nova felt a little stirring as David talked about stroking her ego, it caught her off guard, but she rejected it from her mind. He continued "I need to see your current contract", "I think my assistant Anna might be able to help with that" she started to stand up to walk to the door to get Anna. "Its ok, stay here" David said, leaning forward to the coffee table and pushing a button on something that looked to Nova like an answering machine. "Coco, would you mind bringing Anna back in?" he asked as Nova sat back down. Moments later Coco and Anna came into the room and sat down. Nova was impressed with the intercom system being in his home.

"Anna, would you be so kind as to email me a copy of Nova's contract" he asked politely, "I'll do one better David," Anna said searching through her bag that she bought with her, "here you go" Anna handed a paper copy of Nova's contract to David. Nova looked at Anna very surprised, Anna smiled at Nova cheekily "I always come prepared, you never know" she said to Nova. Nova smirked. She was impressed with Anna's organisation. Ready for every eventuality. Even ones neither of them would have thought of in a million years. David put his reading glasses on and sifted through Nova's contract, looking for the section for termination. After he found it, he read it carefully. Nova, Anna and Coco chatted quietly to one another. Nova's stammer had completely stopped, she was much calmer now she knew what this was all for.

A few minutes later David spoke "Thats a terrible contract" Nova's heart sank a little, was she stuck? "but its nothing we can't work around. Let me sort it. I'll get it double checked by my solicitor but I think because its so badly written we can get you out" David said confidently. Nova sighed with relief. Anna looked at Nova puzzled, Nova mimed to her "I'll tell you later" with a cheeky glint in her eye. "Can I keep this?" asked David, "Yes, its a copy, we have the real thing back in England anyway" answered Anna. David looked at Nova "We'll get this sorted, I promise". The four of them started to chat about what David and Nova had discussed, much to Anna's pleasant amazement. Coco had organised lunch for them all and they sat chatting, getting to know each other.

David was feeling very impressed with his idea to get Nova to work with him, he was glad she seemed keen. She seemed very down to earth, and he found her amusing, she could say some silly things that really tickled him. After they finished eating David invited Nova and Anna to come to his recording studio the next day to see what he'd been working on, "Are you busy tomorrow? I'd love for you to come and hear the album. I've got to put some finishing touches on a couple of songs, so you'll hear pretty much how the songs are supposed to", Nova looked at Anna and they both agreed enthusiastically. "Great, meet us in the lobby downstairs tomorrow at 12pm and I'll take you over to the studio". David had an appointment in a couple of hours so the girls collected themselves, Nova mostly collected her thoughts and they said their goodbyes.

David and Coco walked them to the front door commenting what a lovely afternoon it had been, with all of them together. David hugged Anna and thanked her for her help, Coco hugged Nova. Coco and Anna hugged and giggled together, they had obviously gotten to know each other a little while Nova and David were talking, they quipped a few funny things at each other. None of which David or Nova understood, but they clearly found very amusing. David went to hug Nova goodbye, he put his arms round her kissed her on the cheek and squeezed her a little. "I'm really looking forward to working with you David, thank you so much for today, for everything" she gushed, "Its going to be fun" he laughed. "I'll look after you properly" he said with a glint in his eye. They said their goodbyes and Nova and Anna went out the door towards the lift. The apartment door shut behind them, and they waited for the lift to arrive. Nova and Anna looked at each other with smirks on their faces, the lift doors opened and they stepped in and turned round. Anna pushed the button for the ground floor. As the lift door closed, Nova held her hands over her face, sighed deeply as she let them slowly fall down her face "Holy shit balls". Both her and Anna laughed together.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: This story is 100% fictional, all characters are fictional, including Bowie. Its just a bit of fun. My first ever fanfiction, so please go easy on me. Apologies for spelling and gramma errors etc._**

 ** _I have tried to keep the timelines in keeping with Mr Bowies career but it hasn't always worked like that, but have been changed to help with the flow of the story._**

The next day, Anna and Nova made their way in the lobby of David's apartment and asked for the concierge to let the top floor know they had arrived. Nova picked up where she left off yesterday looking at the architecture of the lobby. Anna whispered to Nova "So do you think Coco and David are, you know" she hinted, winking at Nova "Dunno mate. Guess we'll find out at some stage, but its none of our business either way" Nova replied rolling her eyes slightly. Anna loved celebrity gossip, she always liked chatting about the latest with Nova. Nova, being a celebrity that was a victim of gossip regularly found it an annoying quality of Anna and would always change the subject or shut her down with a sharp comment.

"Be good if he was single." Anna thought aloud, Nova turned to her with a look of disgust "WHY?" she raised her voice. "Well you know, he's a nice looking guy. Even though he's old enough to be my dad" Anna pointed out. Nova shook her head in disbelief, but at the same time believing she would come out with something like that. "What?" Anna said defensively, "Don't you think he's at least a little dishy? You still like men don't you? Or have you gone the other way completely now?" Nova hushed Anna "Shut up Anna!" she said disappointingly. "He doesn't know who you are", looking at the concierge "Your secrets safe in New York". Nova elbowed Anna and glared at her angrily.

Her sexuality was never up for discussion. She had been with both men and women and was very lucky that the press hadn't found out, but sometimes that was at a price to the person she slept with. After one girl Nova bed, she was threatened that she would go to the papers and tell all, Anna had to arrange for her to have a hefty pay out to keep her mouth shut. There had been rumours, but she had never paid them no mind or rose to the bait. Nova's closest friends and family knew, it was never an issue really, but it wasn't something she wanted being made public. Not at the moment or foreseeable future anyway.

David and Coco stepped out of the lift and greeted Nova and Anna. Hugging and kissing hello quickly. "Cars outside, lets go" David said going to open the building doors to let the ladies through. The chauffeur, Glen, was waiting by the passenger door of the car and opened it when he saw David opening the doors for the girls. They pilled into the car, a black Range Rover with tinted windows. They all chatted amongst themselves on the way to the studio, talking about what they had got up to the night before, it didn't take long to get there, maybe 15-20 minutes. The car pulled up at the front of the studio buildings main doors, and they all piled out of the car, straight inside. David wasn't in the mood to be recognised so moved quickly, even though he was feeling very chipper today.

Nova and Anna followed David and Coco through the building into the studio. Nova's eyes widened as she looked around the studio through the mixing booth glass window into one of the biggest sound booths with all the instruments in. She then looked towards the mixing desk and all the equipment surrounding it. She hadn't seen such a kitted out studio, it had everything, including things she had no idea what they did. Gibson Les Pauls, Fenders, Martin acoustics, Pearl drum kit, as upright Steinway and Son's piano, you name it. This excited Nova, she grinned happily to herself. David introduced Nova and Anna to Reeves and Mark, who were helping with the mixing of the album, they were also a part of his current band, "Nice to meet you guys" Nova extended her hand to shake theirs, they warmly welcomed Nova and Anna.

"Take a seat" offered David to the girls, gesturing to the sofa behind them. "David, I've got a few things I need to get done, I'll meet you back at the house later" said Coco, she then left, waving to the girls on her way out "Have fun" she smiled at them. The girls just sat and watched. Nova was in complete awe, she couldn't believe it. David was sat with Reeves and Mark, they were discussing volumes of something for one of the tracks wondering if it would make it sound complete if the levels were altered. They were deep in conversation when David looked over to the girls, swinging round on his swivel chair, they giggled quietly at him so he pushed himself so he rolled over towards them.

"They think the levels for the instruments and synthesisers need adjusting and that will sort it out. But I don't think thats it. It needs something else, we just don't know what, I don't know what" he whispered playfully to them. He was in a good mood and had kept a big smile on his face most of the time. Nova asked him some questions, "What's the name of the album?"

"Earthling" he answered, then proceeded to explain the album in a little more detail. Nova listened intently, Anna had got her laptop open and was writing some things up that she needed to sort for when she got back to England.

"What's this track called?" asked Nova

"Looking for Satellites" he answered.

He turned his head back to the lads, "Reeves, play the track from the beginning and let Nova here it". He turned back to Nova "Maybe you can suggest something" he said while lighting a cigarette.

"Nowhere, Shampoo, TV, Come back, Boy's own, Slim tie, Showdown, Can't stop" came through the speakers. Nova listened carefully, she began bobbing and swaying her head side to side, almost like Stevie Wonder, as she got a feel for the song. She liked it. It was different, but she picked up that something was missing. She was sat cross legged on the edge of the sofa leaning forward, looking at the floor, concentrating, as she listened she began to hum at various interval's. David watched her closely. She felt nervous as she felt David's stare. But she thought to herself, take a chance, he might like it. So she changed the hum to much more audible "Oooh's" at different places in the song. David began to smile. She didn't look at David as she was worried it would put her off, he'd already picked up she was nervous when he asked if she might come up with something. "Stop the track Reeves" David called out, "I think we've got something". Nova looked up at David surprised. Anna looked up from her work to see what was going on. "Come with me" David motioned to Nova, extending out his hand to her and led her into one of the vocal sound booths.

Nova was surprised, she'd always come up with ideas for songs, little bits, but 95% of the time they were rubbished by the producers she had worked with previously. David handed her a pair of cans, she put them on. He looked down at her, staring into her eyes happily, put his hands on her shoulders and reassured her "Do exactly as you did out there just now. Keep it sounding soft though, angelic and melodic. Don't be scared. I trust you." She felt as if his eyes were piercing her soul with praise. She gazed up at him, it was the first time since they'd met that she had properly looked into his eyes, and she'd forgotten how funky they were. His left pupil permanently contracted. She caught herself off guard as she thought to herself how beautiful they looked, then the conversation she'd had earlier with Anna popped into her head about him being nice to look at. All this and him just telling her he trusted her made her melt a little bit.

He walked back into the mixing booth and she shook her head a little to try and snap herself out of it. What was she thinking? He was potentially her new boss. This kind of thing wouldn't be any good, and very unprofessional. "Fucking stop it" she thought to herself. "Ok darling, are you ready" came Davids voice through her headphones. She held her thumbs up. "Good girl" he responded. The track started, and Nova forced herself to pull herself together, forget the nerves and just go for it. When the track finished she watched David, Reeves and Mark talking behind the glass. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she was praying that whatever was being said was all good.

"Come on through and have a listen Nova" Mark pushed the button so she could hear his instruction. The track was playing from the beginning as she came out of the booth. She stood nervously awaiting judgement. All three men were bobbing their heads, tapping feet on the floor, tapping fingers on the mixing desk. David had the biggest smile on his face. They all knew the track had what it was missing. David grabbed Nova and ballroom danced round the mixing room joking around with her. She laughed "You little beauty" he exclaimed to her and kissed her on the cheek "Mwah, thank you" Nova blushed and turned to Anna who was looking with an impressed look on her face for Nova's good work. Nova went and sat beside her sighed and smiled to herself. She felt very pleased that she was able to help, even with such a small thing. A sense of pride came over her. David looked over to her while she was chatting with Anna and thought to himself "This is definitely right. She's the one".

After the successful session at the recording studio, David had invited Nova and Anna out to dinner later that night to thank them for coming to New York, and for Nova helping him with the track. He was reeling with excitement at all the new prospects with Nova. He felt good about helping someone who was so clearly crying out for help. He felt for her, he knew what management teams were like. Lennon helped him break away from that, so David was happy to pay it forward. He'd asked the girls to meet him and Coco at one of his favourite restaurants "La Masseria", a gorgeous Italian restaurant. Luckily Nova and Anna had packed for the possibility of going out for a posh meal.

Nova and Anna entered the restaurant and approached the maitre d'. "Hi, we are meeting a couple of friends here, I believe the reservation is under the name Schwab" said Anna. "Ah yes! Your friends have already arrived, please follow me" said the maitre d' with a lovely sounding Italian accent. They followed him over to their table, and Coco and David greeted them. They sat and the waiter came and opened a bottle of very expensive Champagne, Nova had heard of the name on the bottles label but had never tried it. It was one of those funny names Nova could never pronounce "Ah Ver ClickO" said Nova in a very British accent, David and Coco burst out laughing "You mean Veuve Clicquot" said Coco laughing. "I was never any good at French" Nova said sipping on her champagne glass.

It was a wonderful little restaurant, David and Coco obviously knew the staff and they were very respectful of David. Not pushing themselves on him, but having a chat when it seemed appropriate. The food was delicious, they continued their conversations while they ate . "So when do you fly home? Did you say tomorrow?" David asked Nova "Yeah, tomorrow morning, I'm a bit gutted. I've had so much fun. I really can't thank you enough for everything" David looked jokingly bashful at her "Oh stop, please, its been my pleasure darling. You really helped me earlier. I knew I was doing the right thing, and today you completely proved it". Nova looked at him in disbelief "I didn't hardly do anything though", David put his hand over hers "Don't sell yourself short Nova. You have a real talent. None of us were coming up with anything as near as good as you did today. It may have only been a small thing to you, but you helped complete the song. Don't doubt yourself." Nova appreciated his praise.

Maybe it was what she needed after what she'd been through. Maybe, dare she think it, it was what she deserved. Coco and Anna suddenly laughed loudly, surprising David and Nova, David took his hand back off Nova's. "Well they seem to be getting along" David commented, "Yeah, Anna's a good girl though, she could get along with a piece of string if you allowed her" chipped Nova. "So you go back to England tomorrow? Just to let you know my solicitor has your contract and is looking through it, so I would keep quiet about all this for now, it might even be worth trying to distance yourself from your management and the other girls" he advised her "we don't want them have a chance to try and stop this." Nova nodded in agreement. "I don't know what I'll do if I can't get out of that fucking band" she felt herself getting angry at the thought of not being able to leave. "Don't worry, as long as they don't know whats going on it gives us a better head start, and my guy is shit hot at his job. Just have a little faith" David reassured her with a glint in his eye as if he knew something already.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: This story is 100% fictional, all characters are fictional, including Bowie. Its just a bit of fun. My first ever fanfiction, so please go easy on me. Apologies for spelling and gramma errors etc._**

 ** _I have tried to keep the timelines in keeping with Mr Bowies career but it hasn't always worked like that, but have been changed to help with the flow of the story._**

It had been a couple of weeks since Nova and Anna's visit to New York and Nova was feeling inspired and creative, also it had been talked about her possibly going on tour for the Earthling album with David, if she could get out of her contract with the band in time, so she was busy learning his repertoire. She had practically shut herself away in her flat and made good use of her collection of guitars. She would only answer her phone to her family, Anna, and old friends. If her management or her band members called, she ignored it. She didn't want to know. She was done with the band.

Nova and David had been emailing back and forth and phoning regularly, sometimes numerous times a day, depending on the time difference and how busy he was with preparing to release his "Earthling" album. They had gotten to know each other quiet well. David would confide in Nova with his little annoyances and keep her up to date with his promotional tour, but he would always make a point of asking how she was doing.

"I've been ok. I'm still shutting myself away from the world. Jeff came and pounded on my door the other day shouting at me to open the door. Luckily Anna turned up and covered for me" she laughed, "What'd she say?" he questioned, "That I'd taken myself on holiday to Egypt" she giggled. David laughed with her. "She's a good egg your Anna" he praised "I've been blessed with her" Nova beamed down the phone. "Oh bugger, I'm being called. Sorry to cut the chat short. I'll email you later when I get the chance. Take care sweetheart" David said with a tone of annoyance in his voice "Okay Davie" she had started calling him Davie a few days prior to see how he reacted. He wasn't generally keen on being called anything other than David, but the way in which she said it sounded sweet so he didn't mind, he actually kind of liked it, it sounded cute from her, "I'll chat to you soon."

A week later Nova woke up to Anna in her flat, this wasn't unusual, she went and sat at the breakfast bar to chat to Anna, "Somethings come from America for you" Anna passed a fairly small package to Nova. Nova opened it scrunched faced trying to rack her brains as to weather she was expecting something. She was sure she hadn't ordered anything, but then she was known to do silly purchases while stoned. She pulled what felt like a CD out of the package with a note wrapped round it. "Oh wow!" she exclaimed, "It's from David! It's the new album! How cool is that!" she said excitedly. "Whats it say?" enquired Anna, "To my Super Nova, Thanks for your wonderful help. Love David xox" "Aaaww that's so sweet" Anna said coyly. "P.S. Check the credits". She opened the CD, pulled out the sleeve and looked for the credit page. There was Nova's name! It read "All music composed by Bowie, Reeves Gabrels and Mark Plati, except Track 2 by Bowie and Nova Hunter, Track 4, 5 and 9 by Bowie and Gabrels, Track 6 by Bowie, Track 8 by Bowie and Brian Eno." Nova squealed a little with excitement "I'm on an album with David Fucking Bowie man!" Anna looked at her strangely scrunching her face up. "What?" Nova asked Anna "I kinda knew" Nova looked at Anna in happy disbelief "he told me but asked me to keep it quiet as a surprise". Nova smirked. "Ah ok. I'm surprised you kept your gob shut you gossip monger!" Anna slapped Nova in the arm playfully.

Nova had managed to keep away from her band mates and management team for a whole month, but it was becoming increasingly difficult, Anna was getting nasty messages for Nova from Jeff, wanting to meet. Anna just kept brushing him off. She couldn't stand Jeff as much as Nova couldn't, but it was becoming a hassle. Nova had emailed David to tell him things were starting to become difficult a couple of days ago but hadn't heard from him. She knew he was busy as the album had then been released and he was promoting around America. So it was difficult for him. Anna suddenly burst through Nova's door in a panic "NOVA! WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING!" she bellowed. Nova jumped to her feet "Whatever's the matter?" she enquired. "I'VE HAD DEREK, ONE OF JEFF'S SOLICITORS, CONTACT ME, HE SAID HE'S REQUESTING A MEETING BETWEEN YOU, THEM AND JEFF" she breathlessly shouted in worry. "Fucking bastard, what the hell do I do" Nova started to join Anna in her panic.

Seconds later Nova's phone began to ring "It's David" she answered and put it on speaker phone "Hey David" she said in a rushed upset tone "Whats wrong?" he asked, he could hear something wasn't right, Nova and Anna explained the situation. "Right, when's the meeting for Anna?" "Wednesday at 3.30pm" she answered, "Thats tomorrow! Don't panic, give me 10 minutes" he hung up. The girls were panicking. Nova did what she did best in these situations and went to her coffee table to sort out her glass pipe. "Do you REALLY have to do that now?" Anna said with annoyance in her voice, "You're not the one on the chopping block, whatever this is about Anna, it's me! HE COULD DO ME FOR EVERYTHING I'VE GOT! He knows all about my drug and drink habit. He knows about my partners. I don't want it all being exposed! HE COULD RUIN ME!" Nova had tears in her eyes.

Anna sat beside her and placed a hand on Nova's back to comfort her. Nova leant into Anna and began to cry. Anna knew it could end bad. A few moments later Nova's phone rang again "Anna picked it up and saw it was David calling again so answered "Hi David its Anna…..she's a little upset at the moment, we both are to be honest….REALLY?! Oh my god" She said changing her tone "DAVID YOU STAR! Thank you I'll tell her now! Thanks hun, Bye", Nova wiped her tears and looked at Anna. Anna sat beside her again and told her what David had said "David is sending his solicitor, Giles, on a plane this evening to be here tomorrow. He said not to worry, whatever they say, however bad it may sound, don't panic. It will get sorted". Nova always saw the worst side of every negative situation. It was something she learnt from her mum growing up. Think of the worst and hopefully there will be a higher chance the outcome will be better, if only a little. "I don't know Anna" Nova began to tear up again. Anna hugged her friend "Just trust" Anna comforted "he knows what he's doing, and his solicitor will likely be a bloody good one".

Anna had arranged to collect Giles from Heathrow at 1pm and, the drive from the airport to the office would be over an hour so Nova agreed to meet them at the bands management offices in London. Nova was sat in her car in the car park and phoned Anna to check where she was. It was 3.10pm and Nova was getting worried as she was hoping to get a chance to speak with Giles before the meeting. "Traffics shit Nova, I'm going as fast as I can" Anna snapped "Fuck sake! What do I do?" Nova begged for help. "We've got 20 minutes, I'm not far away. If we're a couple minutes late, then tough!" Anna was trying to concentrate on the road. It got to 3:23pm and still no sign of Anna or Giles. Nova felt herself getting worked up and like she was going to burst into tears, she checked her watch 3.25pm.

All of a sudden Anna's car came speeding into the car park. Giles and Anna emptied the car almost before Anna had finished parking. They rushed over to Nova who was panicking. Giles extended his hand to Nova "Hello Miss Hunter, I'm Giles" he could see she was in bits breathing deeply in and out to try and calm herself down, "please try not to worry. Lets just see what they want. But I'm all prepared for whatever they have to throw at us" Giles said cockily. Nova didn't seem so sure, she had dealt with solicitors in the past with some band issues and knew full well how slimy and deceiving they could be. "I was hoping we'd have time to chat before hand" Nova said to Giles shakily "Me too Nova, but just let me do the talking, try to remain calm".

The three of them entered the building and Jeff, his assistant Elaine, and 3 solicitors, Derek, Colin and Richard were waiting in the lobby for them, Nova knew all of them, and stopped dead in her tracks and swallowed hard. "Hello Nova" Jeff said smugly "it's nice to FINALLY see you". Nova looked at Giles, he gave a nod to Nova "Its nice to know you missed me Jeff" she said seething. "Who's this?" Jeff enquired look at Giles, "I'm Miss Hunter's legal council" Giles responded. They went up the stairs of the lobby to a big meeting room at the top of the staircase, proceeded to enter Jeff and his cronies sat with their backs to the windows, Nova, Giles and Anna sat the other side of the table. "What are you doing here Anna?" Jeff barked "She's taking notes" replied Giles, Anna was already getting her notepad out. Giles nodded and smiled at Anna, obviously they had talked in the car to be prepared for anything the opposition might throw at them.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclai_** _ **mer:**_ ** _This story is 100% fictional, all characters are fictional, including Bowie. Its just a bit of fun. My first ever fanfiction, so please go easy on me. Apologies for spelling and gramma errors etc._**

 ** _I have tried to keep the timelines in keeping with Mr Bowies career but it hasn't always worked like that, but have been changed to help with the flow of the story._**

Richard began, his silver short hair and slim face gave him a real smarmy look, which was unpleasant. Nova always thought he looked a bit like a horse, which always made her chuckle when she thought about it. Generally if Richard was in the meeting, it meant something fairly big was going down. Nova knew this when she spotted him in the lobby, causing her to stand dead in her tracks. "We understand by our client that Miss Nova Hunter has broken the agreement in her contract" Nova interrupted in an outburst, standing up out of her chair "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I'VE ALWAYS DONE WHAT I'VE BEEN TOLD RIGHT FROM DAY ONE." "I BEG TO DIFFER NOVA" Jeff shouted back "YOU'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT A HEADACHE FROM DAY ONE", Nova barked back "THEN WHY HAVE I NEVER GOT MY IDEAS DOWN WHEN IT CAME TO THE MUSIC, THE ONLY FUCKING THING I EVER CARED ABOUT" Giles put his hand on Nova's arm and motioned her to sit down. He leaned over to her once she sat and whispered gruffly "Let me do the talking, trust me"

Nova sat like a scolded school kid having been caught out for doing something she shouldn't by the teacher. Jeff and his team looked at one another rolling their eyes. Colin continued "We have received an item from our client, a CD which clearly has Miss Hunter's name in the credits, for Mr David Bowies latest album "Earthling". Colin then slid a copy of the album across the table towards Giles. Nova's heart sank. It was Derek's turn to speak "In section 9a of the contract, which Miss Hunter signed on 12th July 1993, she agreed to the terms. I quote "Signee agrees that no solo work will be sort without permission from JG Management, where all parties are in agreement" Nova started to well up, she'd lost. Not only that, she was going to loose it all.

She looked to Anna, and Anna looked back at her full of worry. Nova started to zone out and stare into space, not listening to anything they were saying. She knew she's lost. She was going to be ruined. Jeff would make sure she'd never work again. She'd out her for all her secrets. The drugs, drink, her lays, tantrums the lot. She'd be hated. She was knocked back to reality when Giles stood up asking for Jeff to come to the side of the room. Giles held an A4 envelope. Giles whispered to Jeff handing him the envelope. Jeff seemed shocked. Anna and Nova looked at each other puzzled. Jeff was deflated, folded the envelope and tucked it in his inner blazer pocket and proceeded to return to his seat, as did Giles. "What was that about?" Nova leaned in and whispered to Giles "It doesn't matter, just watch" Giles said watching Jeff huddle with his team. Elaine seemed to protest a bit at what Jeff was saying but Jeff had the last say on the matter.

Richard spoke first "What is it you want?" he asked the other side of the table. Nova looked at Giles in anticipation. "For Miss Hunter's contract to be voided, terminated, and for any information considered private to be kept that way so to ensure there are no unpleasantries or any aftermath" Giles spoke confidently. Nova's jaw dropped and she looked at Anna with wide eyes. "You can't do that" said Colin, "Give her what she wants" Jeff interrupted begrudgingly. Colin turned to Jeff and protested then Jeff shouted "JUST DO IT". Giles smiled and opened his briefcase and pulled out some papers. He passed them across the table for Jeff's legal team to look over.

Everything seemed simple enough, it was signed and passed back. Giles turned to Nova "Its over, you're free" Nova looked in amazement and stood up, followed by Giles and Anna "NO WAY! OH MY GOD GILES YOU GENIUS!" She squealed. She turned to Jeff and his cronies "HA HA YEAH I FINALLY GOT MY SAY YOU BUNCH OF HOT HEADED SLIMY GITS". Giles started to leave the room, Anna pulled on Nova's arm but she resisted. "HOW'D YOU LIKE THAT JEFF YOU PUSSY! AND ELAINE YOU BITCH, THERES A PLACE IN HELL FOR YOU LOVE, SATANS AWAITIN! Oh and by the way Richard, get your fucking face fixed dude, you look like Red Rum" Nova was really enjoying letting it all out, but then Anna yanked her arm "NOVA!" She turned to Anna, "C'mon!" Nova started to leave, but before closing the door she turned back to them and said "SEE YOU ON THE DARK SIDE SHIT HEADS MWAH HA HA!"

Anna and Nova got outside and hugged in excitement joyous of their victory. Nova then turned to Giles "Giles! My man! Thank you!" she held her hand up to high five him but he looked at her strangely. "C'mon don't leave a girl hanging", he thought "what the hell" and slapped his hand against hers. "Alright! Giles, let me get you a drink, you deserve it" she offered, "No I need to get back to the airport and get the first plane back to the states. I have so much I need to do that I've had to put on hold. But thank you for the offer." he declined gracefully. "Alright, but seriously, thank you. By the way what did you give Jeff?" she was curious again. "The less said the better" he replied, Anna begged "Oh come on!" "No, I'd be breaking the agreement of the bit of paper that was just got signed" Giles refused. The girls accepted.

Nova hugged Giles and thanked him again, and then he and Anna headed to her car to go back to the airport. Nova headed to her car. Nova got to her car and pulled her phone out of her pocket to phone David to tell him the good news. She was expecting to leave a message but he picked up "Nova?" he said nervously, he'd been waiting for her call "WE WON!" she squealed down the phone at him. "THAT'S GREAT!" She explained what happened and he was very apologetic for getting her into trouble "Are you kidding! You did me a favour! Hey do you know what the envelope was about?" she asked him "What envelope?" he responded. "Never mind, I'M FREE" she said excitedly. "I need to talk to you" David interrupted her good mood and it sounded ominous. "What?" she asked cautiously. "Well, now you have no work in England, and you'd be free to go on tour with me, I'd really love for you to come to New York". There was silence.

Nova was just taking in what he'd said. "Why not start as you mean to go on?" he added. She seemed hesitant. He was basically asking her to pick up her life, move away from her family and friends, and move half way across the world. Not only that but what about Anna, would she come? All these questions started forming in Nova's mind and she didn't quite know what to think. "We start rehearsals in two weeks for the Earthlings tour. I want you with me" urgency came through in his voice. "Nova?" He was worried she'd hung up. "Sorry, I just didn't think this would happen so quickly" she said melancholy. "I've just never live away from my family, and I've only recently come back off one tour to then go on another. What about Anna?" she voiced one of her concerns. "I think she'll follow you wherever you go" David said confidently, "she hasn't followed me on the last two tours I did, her mum has cancer so she likes to be close by if anything happens" Nova responded. "I understand your worried Nova, but what was the point of all of this if you weren't willing to move about, knowing I live and work in New York". David wasn't annoyed, just disappointed.

He wanted to help Nova, and felt like he could give her the best chance at her own career. "You're right" she perked up. "I'm sorry David, its been an emotional 24 hours. I'm just worried of the changes". "Its understandable. Listen, I have to go, but think about it and let me know soon okay?" he asked. "Okay David. Thank you for everything. Sending Giles, helping me get out. I owe you big time dude" she was generally thankful to him, she felt like she owed him her life. "No problem sweetheart. Talk soon, Bye". Nova slumped against her steering wheel in her car. She had some big decisions to make. She worried about Anna. She didn't want to loose her, she had been such a rock to Nova.

After the weekend, giving her time to think, Nova went to visit Anna at the office in Central London. Nova was nervous as she entered the lift. She had made a decision. Told her family and friends what was going on. They all rallied around her and agreed she couldn't pass the opportunity up, as hard as it was, especially for Nova's parents and sister, who knows how long she'd be living out in New York for. She just needed to talk to Anna about things. When the doors opened in the lift, twangs of nerves went through Nova's stomach.

She walked into the office and greeted Anna. "Hey Starshine" Anna greeted her and got up to hug Nova "Hey" said Nova sounding down "Whats wrong?" Anna immediately knew something was up. "You should be happy!" she encouraged. "Sit down", as Anna sat back in her chair she began to worry. "David's asked me to go and live in New York. Rehearsals for the Earthling tour start in a week and a bit. He needs me out there to rehearse for a couple of months and then go out on tour in June until November" Nova explained. Anna's heart sank "I can't come with you", Nova looked at the floor feeling awful. "My mum, I can't leave her for that long" Anna began to well up. "I want nothing more than you to come with me Anna, I understand completely. But I can't miss this opportunity" Nova said feeling the tears fill her eyes.

"No Nova. You need to do this. You deserve it. This is going to make you what you are supposed to become. And I would never stop you for going for your dream" Anna said supportingly. Anna always wanted Nova to succeed at everything she ever did. She saw how depressed being in The Viva Divaz made Nova. She hated watching how miserable her friend was. She went to hug Nova. "You have to go" she encouraged. "I'm going to miss you so much Anna" the tears finally fell for both of them. "I will too" Anna replied, "Just make sure you give me a glowing reference" Anna joked. "Of course I bloody will". They finished their hug and Nova wiped her eyes and asked Anna to help her find an apartment. "Of course" Anna turned back to her computer and got straight on it.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclai_** _ **mer:**_ ** _This story is 100% fictional, all characters are fictional, including Bowie. Its just a bit of fun. My first ever fanfiction, so please go easy on me. Apologies for spelling and gramma errors etc._**

 ** _I have tried to keep the timelines in keeping with Mr Bowies career but it hasn't always worked like that, but have been changed to help with the flow of the story._**

Nova had managed to get all sorted for her big move, her contract with David had been posted to her, signed and returned so all the working details were taken care of before she arrived. Her mum and dad, sister, Anna and her friends Megan from the band and Charlotte, an old friend, wanted to take her to the airport to see her off. After a lot of hugs and tears from everyone, Nova went through the barrier at the airport and made her way to the departure lounge. She grabbed herself a coffee on the way. She sat in the lounge dressed in her usual comfy clothes with baseball cap to help prevent her from being recognised. She sat patiently waiting for her plane to begin boarding.

She got her phone from her pocket and dialled Davids number. "Hey trouble" the voice at the other end answered "Hiya Davie, just letting you know I'm waiting to board the plane, should be in the next 10 minutes according to the notice board" she advised him. "Wonderful, are you ok?" He asked her, "I think so. It's just hard leaving everybody I love behind." She said with a sombre tone in her voice and feeling a lump in her throat "Everything will be ok, I promise. I'm going to make sure you're looked after" he promised her. "Thanks David. Just would be better if we could hang out later. Would have been good to see a familiar face at the other end" she said sounding even more depressed. "I'm sorry darling, I'll see you tomorrow for lunch though, give you a chance to sleep" he reassured her. "Yeah okay. Well it sounds like they are calling my flight so I better go. See you tomorrow" "Just remember my driver will be picking you up at the airport to take you to you new digs. Bye".

Nova grabbed her hand luggage and joined the cue. A young teenage boy had been watching her throughout her phone call and Nova had noticed his gaze. It made her feel a little uncomfortable. While she was in the cue he tapped her on the arm "Excuse me, Are you Nova Hunter?" he asked nervously, "I am" she replied. "Wow! Can I have your autograph please? And maybe a photo?" he pleaded. His mum was watching him while his dad joined the back of the cue. "Of course you can what's your name?" she asked as he passed her a bit of paper and a pen. "Ben" "You going on holiday to New York Ben?" she asked, making pleasant conversation with him. "Yeah, we're going to meet up with some family too" he explained, by this time, people in the cue had noticed the attention Nova was getting and there was some recognition and whispering around her.

"Oh thats cool, well I hope you and your family have a wonderful time" She handed him back his scrap bit of paper and pen. She'd personalised it for him and when he read what she'd written he beamed. "Are you going for a holiday too Nova?" he boldly asked. "No, I have a new job" she found herself smiling when she said it. "Oh cool! I was worried when you left the band, as you were my favourite" her proclaimed, it had been announced and was all over the news, she was glad to be going to the US where nobody knew her so should could get away from the fuss of the media. "Aw bless ya," she stretched out her arms for a hug and his mum called for the photo. "Can I ask what your new job is?" he prodded further, but she didn't mind. "Well I'm going to be working with someone special"

"Who?" she giggled at his forwardness. "Well you probably won't know who he is but your mum might" Nova said looking to the boys mum. "David Bowie" The boys mum spoke up "Oh I love him! How wonderful!", "I'm pretty excited" Nova gushed. "Well Ben, lets find your Dad and leave Nova in peace". They bid her a goodbye and good luck, and Nova turned to face the front of the cue as it began to move forward. A smile stretched across her face, she pulled her cap down further so people around her didn't think she was a nutter for smiling so much. She thought about the adventure she was getting herself into. She knew it wouldn't be anywhere near as bad as things had been over the last 4 years. She felt so positive and refreshed as she boarded the plane.

After Nova had collected her baggage, she made her way to the customs desk. "Business or pleasure" she was grunted at by the official who took her passport and papers. "Business" Nova replied. "He looked up at her." When he saw her pretty face he became more interested in her "What is it you do?" he enquired. "I'm a singer song writer, but I've got a job as a guitar player for a band" he seemed intrigued. "Oh thats cool, well I hope you enjoy your visit Ma'am" "Thanks" she passed through with her bags, struggling a little. One of her guitars had been put in the planes hold and the case was really big and heavy.

She got to the welcome area where families and friends greeted each other and looked for Davids driver. She was worried she wouldn't remember what he looked like and hoped he would have a sign for her, but she couldn't see him or any sign with her name on. "Fucking great" she moaned as she dropped a bag. She bent down to pick it up and felt a hand tap her on her back. "Would you like some help Miss Hunter?" came a voice above her. It was Davids driver. "Oh hey! Yes please. I'm really sorry I've forgotten your name" "It's Glen Ma'am" she replied. "Well thanks Glen" she said passing him a bag and her guitar case. She followed Glen out of the airport to the car he had waiting for her. It was the Range Rover she'd ridden in when she came to New York the last time, she appreciated nice cars. "Leave your bags Ma'am, I'll sort them for you" Glen told her, she dropped her suitcases and bag by the boot and proceeded to get in the car arse first.

When she got in she swung round to face the front of the car and something soft and flowery poked her in the side of the face. "OH" she said surprised. She looked across the seat and there next to her was a big bouquet of flowers. Next to them sat David. "DAVID!" she shouted" "NOVA!" he shouted back taking the mickey out of her and laughing. They leaned over the bouquet to hug hello and he kissed her on the cheek. "I thought you were busy" she questioned. "Well I wasn't going to come but you sounded so sad on the phone, so I cancelled what I was doing, it wasn't majorly important anyway" "Well I'm glad to see you, it's a pleasant surprise" she realised she'd been hugging him a little too long, as had he and they both started to feel awkward. They let go of each other and began chatting while the driver set off towards home, or what would soon become home to Nova.

The driver pulled up in front of Nova's apartment, she looked around the street outside the windows "Wait this looks really familiar" she commented curiously, "It should," said David "my house is right there" he pointed across the street. "Are you kidding me?!" Nova said surprised. "Oh sorry, you wanted something a little further away? You need to speak to Anna about that" he joked with her "Well you know, we're gonna be working long hours together, I might get sick of you" she joked back. He raised an eyebrow at her pretending to look offended. Glen had got her bags and guitar case out of the boot and helped her and David up to her apartment.

David had picked up the keys on her behalf a couple of weeks ago. When they arrived at her door, David dug the key out of his pocket and swung the door open so they could start moving her bags in, Nova set the bouquet of flowers on the kitchen counter and looked around the tiny apartment. There were boxes everywhere. She'd arranged to have a lot of her stuff from England sent before she arrived. The apartment itself was very small. Probably a third the size of Davids living room, but it would do for now. Through the door to the left was a tiny kitchen with a counter separating it from the living room. To the left of the living room was a cupboard for storage, then to the right of the living room was a small hallway with her bedroom to the left and bathroom off to the right. There was quite a bit of unpacking to do, but she couldn't face it tonight. She was way too tired.

"Why don't you come to mine for dinner, we'll order in" David offered. "That would be so kind David, thank you" She grabbed her handbag and they headed out the door. She thanked Glen for picking her up and helping her with her bags. David also thanked him as he got in the car and confirmed with David to pick him up in a couple of days for a meeting he had to go to. Nova and David dodged the New York traffic to get across the street to his building. It was starting to rain quite heavily as they got through the doors. "Just in time!" Nova stated, "Welcome to New York" replied David. They giggled as the lift doors closed. They went through the doors of Davids apartment and he headed to the kitchen, she started to follow but he gestured her to carry onto the living room to make herself comfortable.

She went in and collapsed back into his sofa. It was so comfy. After a long uncomfortable flight, it was a very welcome relaxed feeling. Moments later he appeared from the kitchen with a stack of take out menu's tucked under her arm and two champagne glasses of bubbly. "So whaddya fancy darling?" he dropped the menu's on the sofa beside her, handed her a glass and sat on the sofa with her. They clinked their glasses together "Welcome to New York Nova, I'm so glad you agreed to come" David gushed a little. "Well, you know, I need to earn a living" Nova joked. She looked through the menu's briefly "I don't mind, what you in the mood for?" she asked him. "Where's Coco?" she blurted out realising she hadn't seen her, "Home for the night" he responded. "But I thought she was your…" she stopped herself being too nosy. But he finished her sentence "Girlfriend? No no. I've known Coco a long long time. She's helped me so much over the years, especially when I was an addict 'n all. She's one of my dearest friends" he explained to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry, its just she came to the gig when we first met, was at the meeting here, then dinner and stuff, I'm sorry I just assumed" she apologised and blushed a little. "It's ok, we get mistaken for a couple a lot. We're very close. But yeah, it works better as friends". Nova wondered what that meant. He had been a womaniser, a man-iser and all sorts over the years. So did that mean him and Coco had had a thing at one point? She'd been plenty nosy for one evening, so she didn't push any further. They settled on Thai, and David made the order. The time came and went of when the food should have arrived, it was over 45 minutes late and David was growing hungry and impatient. "I'm sure it will be any minute" Nova tried to appease him.

He got out his seat and headed to the kitchen to use the phone to find out where their order was. He was on the phone moaning to the restaurant, when there was a knock at the door "Never mind, I think its just arrived" he said hanging up the phone and rushing through to the front door, grabbing his wallet off the hall table on the way. The delivery driver was a young kid chewing bubble gum, he blew a big bubble which popped when handing the bag of food to David. "$24.25 isn't it?" he asked, handing the money over. The driver checked the money was right and looked at David expecting a tip, but he shut the door and started walking towards the kitchen with the food "You don't get a tip for being 45 minutes late chum!" He moaned to himself. "Grubs up" he called out to Nova. She made her way to the kitchen and they dished up their food.

Nova placed her finished plate on the coffee table and leaned back into the sofa. "Did you want some money for dinner?" she offered David "Don't be daft" he nudged her with his elbow, appreciative of the offer all the same. Sleepless In Seattle was on the TV, Nova commented it was one of her favourite movies when it came of the tv screen, so David left it on and they watched it together. While David was watching the movie he felt something fall onto his shoulder. It was Nova, when he looked she had fallen asleep and was resting her head. He looked surprised at first but understood it had been a long day for her, she'd had a lot of upheaval, and he didn't mind her staying the night, she wasn't unpacked and it could have taken her ages to find any bed covers for her bed, it was probably just easier for her to stay the night. He didn't mind at all.

He lowered himself in his seat a little thinking it might be more comfortable for her. She stirred and moaned sleepily, she linked one of her arms round his as if to cuddle into him. He stopped moving and let her settle again. He didn't want to wake her. He quite enjoyed being snuggled up to as it had been such a long time since he'd been able to cuddle up and watch a film with someone. He caught a whiff of her hair, she smelt like berries, the delicious smell caused his mind to wonder. He was picturing her the night he saw her on stage at the end of her tour, dancing to one of the bands songs sensually. He replayed the memory in his mind and then realised he was becoming aroused. He rolled his eyes at himself and whispered softly to himself "Don't you dare" he didn't want any body part, specifically in the trouser department to start moving. What if she woke up and saw a bulge, she could be fiery, she could slap him in the face and quite rightly so, he didn't want her to see him as some sort of pervert. He concentrated his mind to the film and eventually found himself drifting off to sleep beside her.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: This story is 100% fictional, all characters are fictional, including Bowie. Its just a bit of fun. My first ever fanfiction, so please go easy on me. Apologies for spelling and gramma errors etc._**

 ** _I have tried to keep the timelines in keeping with Mr Bowies career but it hasn't always worked like that, but have been changed to help with the flow of the story._**

Nova moaned as she started to stir awake at the sound of rain tapping on the windows behind her the next morning, she could hear strange noises coming from another room nearby. She suddenly startled and lifted the blanket from over her head, sat bolt up right trying to gain her bearings. She had spent the night on David's sofa. "Shit" she cursed to herself. She hadn't planned on staying the night, just dinner. What if David wasn't happy she had spent the night. She tried to look through the living room entrance from her seat to see where the noise was coming from, David was in his dressing gown making coffee in the kitchen. She wrapped the blanket over her head and around her shoulders and body and warily made her way into the kitchen.

"Morning darling" greeted David. Maybe he didn't mind after all she thought. "Hey," she paused slightly "I'm so sorry I fell asleep, you should have woke me and kicked me out" she apologised worrying she had put him out. "No need to be sorry. You were shattered bless you. Plus, if you had gone to your apartment it may have taken ages to find your bedding. It made sense for you to stay the night really. I would have moved you to the guest room but you were sleeping so soundly, I didn't want to disturb you" she found his concern for her quite sweet. "I never meant to take advantage" she still felt bad about it. "Don't be silly, I'm sure its not the last time it'll happen" he said sounding almost confident. She wondered what the hell that was the supposed to mean, he could be so confusing.

"Coffee?" he offered, "Hmm please" she replied. "I've been thinking" David said to her sipping his coffee then lighting a fag, "We were going to meet later for lunch today, but seeing as how much unpacking you have to do, and seeing as I'm free today, would you prefer some help? We could cancel lunch", Nova thought for a moment "I'd be lying if I said no, as long as its not too much trouble for you Davie" she said, again hoping it wouldn't be putting him out. "Nah course not, I'll get Coco to cancel the reservations. I'm gonna jump in the shower in a sec, did you want a quick one?" he said innocently, Nova raised an eyebrow, sipping her coffee, at him and he blushed at his comment. "Er, I mean a shower, um, not with me" David's blush was deepening "I know I have a reputation, but I didn't mean it like that" he tried to explain. Nova giggled "I knew what you meant". "Besides, I'm not like that anymore" he stated with some conviction, "Yeah yeah" Nova said toying with him, he felt a little defensive that she wasn't taking him seriously, "I'm not! There comes a time in life when your perspective changes. Its not about how many notches you have on your bedpost." He seemed a little vague in his response Nova thought. Like he wanted to explain more but wouldn't let himself. "Fair enough. Thanks for the offer but I'll head back over to my place and have a shower there, and get started". With that David agreed he would head over as soon as he was dressed.

Nova got to the lobby doors and saw the rain was hammering down outside. "Great" she thought to herself "I better be quick". She pushed the door open and ran across the street as quickly as she could, trying not to get hit by cars. She managed to make it up to her apartment in one piece, if a little sodden. She placed her bag and key on the kitchen counter as she entered her apartment, then went off is search through her boxes to find the ones marked "Bathroom" for fresh towels, shampoo, shower gel and her toothbrush and toothpaste. After she found what she needed she figured out how to get the shower working. It ran cold so she let it run for a bit so it could warm up. While she waited she moved her suitcases that were full of her clothes into her bed room and stripped off, made her way back into the bathroom and stepped into the shower. She shrieked out in surprise "Great no hot water!", she decided to carry on anyway, she hated how she felt as the long flight had made her feel grubby, that and sleeping in her clothes.

She washed herself as quickly as she could, the cold water was distressing and her teeth began to chatter. When she got out she wrapped the towel around her and rubbed herself to try and warm herself up, but it didn't do much. It didn't help matters that she couldn't yet find her hairdryer, so she had to leave her hair wet, she tied her long blonde hair back into a messy bun so the back of her clothes didn't become wet and cold. She found the warmest clothes she could find, a pair of jeans and a snuggly winter jumper, but she was still cold. "I'll put the heating on" she thought to herself, annoyed that she hadn't thought of it sooner, but the heating wasn't working either "F-f-fuck sake! I'll have to c-c-call the handyman of the building" her teeth were still chattering. She wondered if she had bought a fan heater with her, opening boxes in the living area hoping she would find a solution.

After no success in a few of the boxes she found what she was looking for "T-thank fuck for t-that", she said as she pulled a little storage heater out of the box. She went to plug it in but the plug shapes were different just 2 pins in America and she had forgotten to get any adaptors She crouched down in front of the heater hugging her knees trying to warm herself, feeling dejected, wishing Anna was there. Just then there was a knock at the door "C-come in" she called out. David walked through the door, "You alright?" he asked seeing her crouched in the corner of the room, "N-no hot w-water, no h-heating, h-have h-heater but B-british plugs" she replied "Oh god, you should have come back over, you could have showered at mine" he fussed, quickly going over to her. "Stand up" he ordered her, as she did he checked the temperature of her cheek with the back if his hand "You're freezing girl" he pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her and rubbing his hands all over her back and arms to try and warm her up quickly.

Nova's teeth chattering started to subside as she warmed up. After a few seconds he looked down at her to check "Is that better?" "Yes thanks", their gazes locked for a few seconds, Nova felt herself starting to blush so pulled away and went over to some boxes. Pulling the tape off and starting to open them. David cleared his throat and asked what she would like him to do, Nova spotted a box labelled bedroom and thought of their embrace just now. She smirked to herself in annoyance and looked at the boxes next to it one marked tools, the other photos. She opened them up "Would you mind putting some photos up on the walls for me? There should be a hammer and nails in this box" she thought this would be a simple job, rather than him unpacking and tidying things away so she couldn't find them later. "You'd better tell me where you want them hung" he advised, "Nah, surprise me, I trust your judgement" she smiled at him.

After a few hours, they were both beginning to get hungry. Nova offered to go and get some food for them both, leaving David to continue unpacking, he had been putting the rest of her bathroom bits away after being instructed roughly where she wanted things to go. Nova had sorted her kitchen bits and bobs and was working on the living area, putting her guitars on stands for easy access should inspiration strike and rolling a big fluffy rug in front of the fireplace that looked like numerous muppets had died to make it, which David had commented on, making Nova giggle.

They had agreed on sandwiches at the corner shop which Nova insisted on going and getting "I'm almost done in the bathroom pretty much, what do you want me to do next" he asked after telling Nova his food order, "If you can start unpacking my bedroom boxes that would be great" she said grabbing her coat and bag heading out the door. David opened one of the boxes marked for the bedroom and carried it through into the bed. It was full of hair and beauty products. He starting taking things out of the box and putting them on the bed, discarding the box to the floor when empty. He looked at her numerous perfume bottles, picking one up and spraying it in the air to smell its scent. "Hmmmm" he said to himself. It didn't smell like her scent from last night, but still smelt good.

He returned to the living room for another box marked for the bedroom. He grabbed a pair of scissors off the kitchen counter beside him and tore the top of the box open. He was shocked when he looked inside and began to laugh "I'm pretty sure she's forgotten about this box" lifting an item out. It was a sex toy, one of those electrical gadgets that had been made famous by the TV show Sex & the City, "So this is the famous rabbit" he laughed trying to keep himself composed, pressing one of the buttons so it burst into action spinning the tip of it in circular motions "Wow!" His eyes widened in shock, pressing another button and the rabbit shaped figure towards the bottom began to vibrate rapidly "No wonder men have such problems living up to women expectations" he smirked to himself "Though I've never had any complaints" he mused. He turned it off and put it back in the box, noticing it wasn't the only toy in there, he could see numerous pairs of handcuffs and blindfolds. He looked at them in the box and smiled a wicked smile before closing the flaps of the box top.

Just then Nova came back through the door "Oh my god its dreadful out there, that rain is relentless. I got you a sausage and stuffing sandwich as they'd run out of BLT's, also I knocked at the Super's door on the way out and he's going to get the heating turned on for me thank god" she said taking her coat off and placing the bags on the kitchen counter. "Speaking of something else thats relentless" David grinned widely. "What?" she questioned looking at him curiously, "You might want to take care of that box" he laughed pointing at the box he'd just looked in. Nova walked over and as she leaned down to open the top of the box she began to worry about what he had discovered. It was what she would NEVER have wanted him to see. When she peaked into the box, the blood drained from her face, she looked up to a smirking David and proceeded to grab the box and run into her bedroom slamming the door shut behind her and locking it.

"C'MON NOVA, ITS FUNNY" he said calling to her laughing as he followed in her direction. He stood with his forehead lent against her bedroom door and his hands on the door frame. "Honesty darling, I've seen a lot worse in my time. You really don't need to be embarrassed." His words were met with silence, "Please Nova, you should see some of the stuff I've seen over the years, 10 times worse" He lied to try and make her feel better. Nova was panicking on the other side of the door quietly, she had chucked the box onto a high shelf in her closet, now wishing the ground would swallow her whole. HOW could she have forgotten THAT box. Of all boxes! She felt so stupid and upset, almost to the point of tears. She was consumed with embarrassment. She sat herself down in her closet next to the bedroom door listening to David try to comfort her, wondering what the hell he would think of her now. "Nova, please, open the door. Its ok".

She knew she couldn't hide from him forever and reached her arm up and round to unlock the door. David stepped in glanced round the room, then saw her feet sticking out the closet door beside him, she had curled herself up into a ball with her head on her knees. He knelt in front of her and put his hands on either side of her legs rubbing them trying to console her. She couldn't look at him and had fixed her stare on a specific point of the floor, her face was bright red with embarrassment. "Please don't be embarrassed" he almost whispered to her "Its perfectly normal" he said leaning his face in closer to try and make her feel better. "Perfectly n-normal for a boyfriend or girlfriend to f-find maybe, but not for your b-boss to find" she said with annoyance in her voice, her stammer surfacing. He smiled as he found her stammer charming, "Don't be silly, I'm not just your boss" He could see in her eyes she was really upset by this incident and just wanted her to forget about it and see the funny side "I'm your friend, first and foremost Nova. Don't forget that. We're going to be seeing a lot of each other over the coming months and I'm sure you're going to see things of mine or see me do things that are equally embarrassing" Nova looked at him disbelievingly with one raised eyebrow then looked back to the spot she had concentrated so hard on since he arrived in front of her, "Look don't worry about it. Honestly. I promise never to bring it up, your secret is safe with me, now will you come out and finish unpacking?" He begged her "We're almost done" saying with a musical tone to try and tempt her. "You p-promise?" she wanted clarity, "If I ever bring it up you have permission to order me to strip and spank my little white hinny with one of those things" he said holding both his hands up. She smiled slightly. "C'mon darling, up you get" he stood up and held his hands out to her. She sighed deeply and took his hands, he pulled her up to her feet but kept pulling, motioning her arms to wrap them around his waist for an tight embrace, he threw his arms round her as she cuddled into him feeling glad of his promise but still very uneasy by the fiasco. He swayed both of them side to side as he kissed the top of her head "How did you get to be such a sweetheart Nova. Bless you, you funny girl".

It was 9:25pm and they had finished unpacking. Nova still had a few things to put away in the right places, but everything was pretty much done. They had decided on another night of take away eating, neither fancied going out as they was exhausted, this time it was pizza. Nova insisted on it being her treat tonight as she was so grateful for David's help, mostly. She had desperately tried to forget about the incident earlier but just couldn't. She kept feeling her cheeks warm, and her stomach would turn excruciatingly every time she thought of it. Sometimes David would catch her blushing, knowing exactly what she was thinking about so would start talking about music, family or something, anything to try and take her mind off of it. He completely understood her embarrassment but really didn't mind and didn't want her to worry.

If anything, he actually found it a bit of a turn on. His mind would wander while he unpacked and put things away, thinking about her using those….toys. Picturing her twisting and wrenching on her bed. He would catch himself thinking these naughty thoughts, and try to snap himself out of it, after her falling asleep on him last night he could no longer deny his attraction towards her, but he had to remain professional. The pizza arrived and they sat on the sofa with the tv on. There was nothing really interesting on so they put on a documentary channel for background noise. Nova sat as far up the other end of the sofa as possible away from David, the embarrassment of earlier was going to be hard to get over.

David noticed almost immediately and put one arm round her back and the other curling over her thighs "For god sake Nova" he said pulling her closer across the slippery leather sofa to him "What?! she cried, "Will you forget about earlier. Just relax" frustrations in his voice. "I'm sorry but I don't want you to think I'm some weird sex terrorist or something" she really didn't want him to think less of her. He looked at her crossing his brow with pizza hanging out of his mouth. "Look at who your saying that to Nova! I've done some fucked up shit in my time" He said with his mouth full. "You really need to get over this or it could cause problems with us working together. Just forget about it. I don't care" He turned to look at the program on the tv. "You said you wouldn't bring it up again" she said quietly, feeling sorry for herself. "And I promise not to, as long as you don't let it bother you" he said with a little impatience. She thought to herself he was right, she couldn't let it affect their friendship. He was clearly willing to forget about it, she was still hanging onto it. She needed to nip it in the bud, and move on. She let out a sigh. "Shall I strip?" he said looking at her with a wink. Nova smirked, punching him in the shoulder, and carried on eating her pizza.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclai_** _ **mer:**_ ** _This story is 100% fictional, all characters are fictional, including Bowie. Its just a bit of fun. My first ever fanfiction, so please go easy on me. Apologies for spelling and gramma errors etc._**

 ** _I have tried to keep the timelines in keeping with Mr Bowies career but it hasn't always worked like that, but have been changed to help with the flow of the story._**

It had been a few weeks now since the move to New York and practice for the Earthlings tour was coming to a close as the tour would be starting soon. The band consisted of David, of course, with Reeves Gabrels on guitar and backing, Gail Ann Dorsey on Bass, backing and keys, Zachary Alford on drums and percussion, Mike Garson on keys and backing, and lastly Nova on guitar and backing. Nova was having a blast and fit in really well with everyone, learning so much being around, not only David but the others. She had struck up a good friendship with the guys but Gail in particular. They had similar interests and being the only two girls in the band they could chat freely about women stuff.

When they set off they began in Dublin, moving onto London, Hamburg then the rest of Europe. Nova found being on the road with this crowd far more easier than being on the road with The Viva Divas. She didn't really suffer from homesickness on this tour, unlike before. Maybe it was because she knew she was part of something special, or because it felt right. She didn't know, but she seemed much more relaxed, more than any other tour she had been on, maybe it was because the guys really felt like a family to her. She felt she could be herself, she didn't need to pretend to be someone she wasn't. When the tour reached North America, Nova had really got into the swing of things.

She liked to party with the band most nights after a gig, laughing, joking, playing pranks on one another, it was like she felt this is what touring should really be all about. Having fun, doing a dream job. Nova and David's relationship was growing day by day. They would poke fun of each other and wind each other up, she had set off stink bombs in his sleeping compartment on the bus, much to everyones horror, including Nova's, as the smell didn't confine itself to just his sleeping compartment, but the whole bus! He would get her back by putting red food dye in her shampoo making her hair turn a pink colour for a few days of the tour. Much to the amusement of the other band and crew members. They had even sat at the booths on the bus where they ate meals to write songs together, and David was keen to hear things Nova had written and would give her tips and constructive criticism, which Nova never once took badly as she knew he knew what he was talking about and greatly appreciate his input.

David had asked for Nova to join her on some interviews. His purpose was to get her noticed, so thought having her with him for things like that would give her the exposure he needed, and she was happy to oblige. For one interview, with a guy called Chad Ritchie from Rolling Stones, they were in a particularly silly mood. Doing interviews and being asked the same mundane questions again and again on a regular basis was tedious. So they both decided they would make things more interesting for themselves During the interview they kept over playing reactions to questions, poking and prodding one another, giggling like naughty school kids. Laughing at private jokes only they and the band members would understand.

However, once the article was released, the interviewer, Chad, had not only written about the answers to questions he had asked, but speculated whether David and Nova were a little something more than band mates. Gail was the one who broke the news to Nova at a stop on the road after a refuel break, picking up the Rolling Stones magazine with the article in. She made her way back on the bus, over to Nova who was sat at the table in one of the booths already, "I think you better read this" Gail said handing Nova the magazine. "Hmm ok" replied Nova unaware of what she was about to read. Gail told her to read the article that had been printed regarding the tour, pointing to the observation with David and Nova. As Nova read it, her heart sank. "Shit". She looked up at Gail who looked at her reassuringly. "They write shit for a pay check Nova. But I had to warn you as David was in the shop reading it" she warned her. "Oh fuck! What do I do?" Asked Nova beginning to panic. "Nothing, I doubt he will care. He knows the truth, you know the truth. Just shrug it off." Gail advised. "But I don't want him to think, you know, oh I dunno" worried Nova. "He won't, you know what he's like" Gail said as David stepped on the bus. He came and sat next to Nova "Ladies! Did you get everything you need?" he asked in a chipper tone. "Yes thanks" they both replied. Nova looked over at Gail across the table raising her eyebrows a little, and Gail smiled back.

The drive to the next tour stop in Florida was a long drive. David had preferred not to fly due to a bad experience back in the 70's, so the North American tour was all by tour bus. Much to the rest of the band and crews annoyance. The drive was almost 17 hours. Everyone was bored. Nova was fiddling about with her laptop and camcorder. She had been making a video diary of her experience on the tour for her website. Uploading short videos to let her fans who were still interested in her, which was surprisingly more than she thought, know how she was getting on. She had an idea, she would need David's help to pull it off, and it could be funny. If he would agree to it. She argued with herself about whether to be cheeky enough to ask him, she looked around, Gail, Reeves, and Mike were sitting at the other booth opposite playing cards, trying to pass the time. She couldn't see Zach, he must have been sleeping in his private compartment.

David came and sat across from Nova, he'd been sleeping in the luxury compartment at the back of the bus that was almost like a private bedroom, with a bed. "Hey" he waved his hand in front of her to break her concentration as she looked out the window. "Oh hey Davie". "Whatcha thinking?" he said playfully. "Well, I've had a little idea, but I'm not sure if you would be up for helping me with it" she cautiously stated. He folded his arms leaning on the table towards her. "What do you have in mind SuperNova?" he replied. She talked to him about the Rolling Stone magazine article and asked if he was willing to have a little fun at its expense. He leaned in further to listen while she explained her idea. After it was explained he called over the Gail, Reeves and Mike "We need someone to hold the camcorder" He explained Nova's idea, Mike volunteered himself as camera man as it meant he didn't need to appear in the video.

"Action" Mike bellowed. He started videoing as David sat looking aimlessly out the window of the bus, Nova walked down the aisle of the bus over to David. "Alright David?" "Yeah I'm alright, are you alright?" "Yeah not bad thanks…..Mind if I er…I sit?" Nova asks gesturing to the seat beside him, "Course not darlin'" Mike continued recording David and Nova while they played cards, David got a strop and threw the cards everywhere. Cut to both reading books. Cut to David humming a tune and making notes on a scrap piece of paper like he was writing a new song, meanwhile Nova was tapping on the table like it was a drum kit, really getting into her role as a drummer. Cut to Nova then beginning to fall asleep until her head fell on Davids shoulder. Cut to David very deliberately moving his arm round Nova to snuggle into her and sniffing her hair then pretending to very deliberately and over exaggerating a roll of his eyes in ecstasy. Nova tried not to laugh while she pretended to sleep. Cut to David gentle trying to wake Nova by shaking her arm. She pretended to wake with a little surprise and looked at David. "What?" she said sleepily, "Fancy -a, fancy going out the back" winking at her. She looked at him with a silly seductive smile and he did the same back. Mike recorded them getting up from their seat and heading to the back of the bus and shutting the door. Cut to Gail and Reeves playing cards, wondering where David and Nova are. "I dunno hun! I saw them go to the back of the bus" Said Reeves acting as best as he could. "Oh really?" Said Gail acting coy like she knew something was going on. Gail and Reeves then looked at each other as if they knew something was going on but weren't sure. "Do you think?" Gail said asking as if to insinuate something was going on between them "Maybe" Said Reeves shrugging. They then got up and headed towards the back of the bus towards Davids sleeping compartment to find them both jumping and bouncing all over the compartment, laughing and hysterical like nutters to the opening music of "The Laughing Gnome".

Upon completion on her laptop after some editing of her little project for her video, Nova turned to David and asks if he was sure if he was ok with it being posted. David agreed and she posted it onto her website. Nova was keen to see the response and see the counter increase as people watched the video. "I hope you aren't upset about that article Nova" David said to her, causing her to look up from her laptop. "Not upset, just worried more about what you think about it. Journalists need a pay check and I'm sure he will get a good wage off that article" she said, remembering Gail's words, trying to put the situation into perspective. "Hmm" David agreed "I just wouldn't want you to get offended by it. I realise I'm a little older than you", "Nah, of all the people to pin me with, being pinned with you isn't so bad" she said smiling at him. David looked relieved, the last thing he wanted was for her to feel uncomfortable about the situation. "Besides, I've been linked to some fucking awful wankers. At least if they are going to link me to you, you aren't a fucking awful wanker!" They both laughed. David thought to himself he wouldn't mind being pinned to Nova at all either, in more ways than one.

He had noticed such a change in Nova since the first time they met. She had grown from a girl to a woman. She had become much more relaxed over everything, even when potential stress came her way, she dealt with it calmly and collectedly. He hadn't heard her stammer in a long while which proved how relaxed she was. She didn't get easily riled up and in stressful situations she took a step back to look at them logically to try and come to a solution. He had loved watching her on stage performing. He loved her stage presence, and even asked if she had wanted to perform a couple of songs on the tour herself. She had declined, not because she didn't want to, she desperately did want to help get her name out there as a solo artist, but people hadn't come to see her, they'd come to see him. He always paid her attention on stage, more so than the other members of the band. His favourite song to perform was "Let's Dance" as he would saunter across the stage and stand behind Nova. _"You could look into my eyes"_ would be her cue to lean back against him looking over her shoulder to him and wiggle a little seductively while she played the guitar. It was only a few seconds, but oh how he would relish those few seconds. He would struggle to keep himself composed so everyone didn't see how much he loved that tiny part of the show.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: This story is 100% fictional, all characters are fictional, including Bowie. Its just a bit of fun. My first ever fanfiction, so please go easy on me. Apologies for spelling and gramma errors etc._**

 ** _I have tried to keep the timelines in keeping with Mr Bowies career but it hasn't always worked like that, but have been changed to help with the flow of the story._**

The tour's end was fast approaching and the band were collectively trying to decide where they should have the after party at. It was agreed they would have a celebratory booze up at the sophisticated St Regis back in New York. After they finished up in Buenos Aires, Argentina, then flew, much to Davids annoyance, back to New York. On the night, the bar was buzzing, David had paid for everyone to eat and then party into the night. There was a section of the bar closed off just for David and his band and crew. The drinks were flowing, people were getting tipsy and spirits were high among everyone. The band were sat in a big semi circular booth together chatting and laughing.

Paparazzi had cottoned on that David Bowie was in the bar and were waiting for their money making shot outside patiently, but he wasn't ready to leave yet. He was sat next to Nova enjoying watching everybody have a good time. The music was so loud that they had to shout in each other ears to hear one another. David leaned into Nova "I'M SO GLAD YOU CAME ON THE TOUR, YOU'VE WORKED HARD" he shouted to Nova "NO THANK YOU! I'VE HAD AN AMAZING TIME DAVIE" she shouted back in his ear. "I HAVE TOO" he confirmed, she was getting very close to being drunk and he'd drunk his fair share by then too. He began to feel brave "I BET YOUR PUSSY IS SO SWEET" he shouted thinking she wouldn't hear, he couldn't believe himself for saying that, it was the alcohol, "WHAT?" she shouted back, "I BETTER GET SOMETHING TO EAT" he said thinking quickly. "OH!….OK" she nodded her head at him. "DID YOU WANT ANYTHING?" he asked her "MALIBU AND LEMONADE THANKS" she shouted back.

As the night went on, David and Nova were becoming more and more touchy feely with one another. The alcohol was letting both their guards down. David would rest a hand on her knee, even while talking to band members. Gentle squeezing and rubbing it now and again. Nova didn't mind, she was well aware of the growing bond between them. After seeing him on stage night after night, seeing his sexual prowess, she had began to notice her feelings toward him were increasing, probably more than they should, but she would keep it to herself. She didn't want to ruin everything. David returned with her drink and moved his head close to her as she drunk "YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL NOVA, DON'T LET ANYONE TELL YOU OTHERWISE" he boldly shouted in her ear over the loud music. "DAVIE! YOU'RE SO SWEET" she shouted back, laughing his comment off, "I MEAN IT!" he replied. "WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO LEAVE SOON AS THE BAR WILL BE GETTING READY TO CLOSE, FANCY CARRYING ON THE PARTY?" he enquired gradually feeling more drunk as he sipped his expensive wine. "MR BOWIE! ARE YOU COMING ONTO ME?!" she joked back. "WHAT IF I WAS?" he questioned looking into her eyes for a response.

She pretended to ignore the comment. She was already feeling a tingle from her under carriage with him showing her so much attention, knowing what his intentions may be. She looked at him smiling, convincing herself he was just drunk. The bar was wanting to close so everybody started gathering their things and saying goodbye to one another as they moved outside. David's driver Glen had appeared to take him home and and he offered Nova a lift, seeing as they lived across the street 'n all it made sense. The paparazzi tried to get their money shot, but the band and crew surrounded David so he could literally slip out of the restaurant and into the car almost immediately.

When they arrived on their street, David thanked Glen for driving them both home and slipped him some cash. "Thank you Mr. Bowie" he thanked as David and Nova fell out the car. "Let me walk you hommme" David said slurring from the booze. "Daviiiiid" Nova drawled out "I'm ok" as she started to step into the road a taxi beeped her, missing hitting her by inches. David grabbed her and pulled her back onto the curb. "Oh no ewe don't, I'm takinkk you home" David said putting his arm around her shoulder and walking, or rather, stumbling, her into her building. Nova managed put her key in the keyhole of her front door after giggling because the keyhole wouldn't keep still.

"You can go now Davvie" she slurred at him. "Nooooew I need to knoooow ewe are safffly toooked up in biiiid" talking was becoming incredibly more difficult for him. Nova laughed as she fell through her front door. David following her laughing uncontrollably. Nova righted herself and leaned against the kitchen counter. David drunkingly flung the door shut, lifting his arms in the air like a matador 'OLAY". They both laughed. He turned and saw her, and stood in front of her so their bodies were touching "Mmmm" he moaned gazing down into her beautiful blue eyes "ewe are so bewtiful Nova" he was looking down into her eyes dreamily, rubbing his hands up an down her biceps. She looked up at him "Ewe are rilly nauty Daviiid" she slurred giggling tapping her index finger on his nose. "Wot?!" he gestured innocently. She moved from under him and headed towards her bathroom, she began to brush her teeth when she noticed in the mirror David was heading towards her bedroom. She didn't think much of it, she was too far gone. When she finished attempting to brush her teeth, she made her way to her bedroom. David was passed out on the bed, face down in the pillow, clothes strewn on the floor wearing only his boxers. She, not knowing any better in her drunken state, removed all her clothes and slipped under the duvet and fell asleep within seconds.

David awoke as the sunlight from the window hit his face. He winced and opened his eyes. The realisation of the river of wine he had drunk the night before started to hit him as he went to grab his head. The hang over headache. When he managed to focus his eyes he realised there was a body in the bed next to him, the sheet was half way down the back of a lady figure, from what he could ascertain, naked, laying on her front face away from him. He looked around the room. This wasn't his room, but he recognised it almost immediately.

He checked himself to see what he was wearing, only his boxers, "What did I do?" he questioned to himself, he didn't remember having sex, even when he got stupidly drunk and/or high he would always remember snippets of intercourse, he thought to himself he couldn't of. His memory was messed up from the drugs but he would haven't remember something. Before he could begin to try and remember anything else, Nova turned her head to face him, she was stirring, he shut his eyes pretending to be asleep. She groaned as she woke, the same hangover headache began to kick in. She jumped when she saw David laying on the bed next to her. She scanned him laying on top of the duvet, he was only in his boxers. She began to try and remember the night before quietly regretting to herself "Oh my god, oh my god, what happened?"

She turned herself and lifted the duvet she was under to check what she was wearing. Nothing. She gasped, pulling the duvet close to herself in case he woke. Sitting upright she looked for something nearby she could put on or wrap round herself so she could get out of the room, all she could see were both their clothes flung around the room, she groaned in regret "Oh this is not good". She spotted her dressing gown, so stretched out the bed towards it, careful not to let the duvet drop. Put it on and slipped out the bed so trying not wake David, then hurried out the room towards the kitchen to put the kettle on. She racked her brains trying to remember any little detail of the night before. She remembered they had been flirting tirelessly with one another, she distinctly remembered feeling his hand on her knee a couple of times, but couldn't remember leaving the bar. She began cursing herself. Guilt, regret, uncertainty, were just some of the emotions she was feeling, with her stomach turning at the thought of unknowing what really happened.

Just then David appeared at the kitchen counter. She stared at him a little confused by the turn of events. "C-coffee?" she asked him cautiously. "Please" he replied sheepishly. The tension was torturing. Nova placed a coffee mug in front of David on the counter, finding it difficult to look him in the face. "So" he broke the silence. "So" she copied. Neither knew where to begin. "I'm pretty sure nothing happened. I usually remember, bits" David spoke up. Nova exhaled "Oh thank god" she put her hand on the counter. They both began to laugh. "Don't get me wrong, David, you're a great guy and I love you dearly, but it wouldn't be right" David was a little be deflated by her comment "Trust me it would" he retorted with a wink. She playfully pushed his shoulder from across the counter, offering him some paracetamol for his headache that she knew he must of been having.

After a minute or two of Nova checking through her mail, which Coco had kindly organised into a pile while she was off touring, David spoke. "I've been meaning to say to you. I'm going to organise in the next few days getting back into the studio." "Oh thats great David" Nova replied enthusiastically, looking up from her mail. "You ok with that?" he asked warily. "Why wouldn't I be?" Nova was a little puzzled. "Well you went straight from one tour, into rehearsals for another, then out on tour. I don't want you to do too much if you're tired" he worried about her. She had seemed fine, a little tired sometimes, but he didn't want to push her too hard. "Nah! I'm fine. Being in the studio isn't as stressful as being out on tour" she mused. "You'd be surprised" David responded.

Nova was sat on the studio sofa scribbling in her notebook working on some lyrics she had started writing while on the Earthlings tour. David was in the sound booth putting vocals down for a new track for the new album he was working on "Hours". _"Give me wings, Give me Space, Give me money for a change of face. These noisy rooms and passion pants, I loved you"_ came over the studio speakers. "Thats great David, come back in and take a listen" Reeves called for David to come back in the room. David lit a cigarette listening to the lyrics he had just put down. Mark turned to him to suggest an idea for mixing the track. Nova was engrossed in trying to get an idea out of her head to complete a section of lyrics but couldn't think of anything. She sat hunched over her notebook tapping her pen on the pad. David sat down next to her "Whats up Chuck?" he asked wondering why she seemed a little frustrated. "Oh I've been working on this lyrics for months now and I just can't seem to get out what I'm thinking." She advised him. "Mind if I take a look?" he asked reaching his hand out to take the book. Nova hesitated slightly, but let him.

 _"_ _Sometimes I cried my heart to sleep_

 _Shuffling days and lonesome nights_

 _…_

 _Lucky old sun is in my sky_

 _Nothing prepared me for your smile_

 _Lighting the darkness of my soul_

 _…"_

"Beautiful lyrics Nova" David praised, Nova was relieved he liked them. He thought for a second then asked "Do you mind?" gesturing for her pen, he wanted a go at filling in the gaps, "Course not" she happily accepted his offer of help. He scribbled some words on the pages where the lyrics were missing something then handed the notebook back to her for inspection.

 _"_ _Sometimes I cried my heart to sleep_

 _Shuffling days and lonesome nights_

 _Sometimes my courage fell to my feet._

 _Lucky old sun is in my sky_

 _Nothing prepared me for your smile_

 _Lighting the darkness in my soul_

 _Innocence in your arms"_

"THATS IT!" she squealed! "Thanks Davie" she patted his knee. "Have you worked out the music and melody for it yet?" he questioned her, keen to hear what it sounded like. She grabbed a nearby acoustic guitar and started strumming. David sat back in the sofa with his eyes closed concentrating. When she finished he opened his eyes. "I love it" he smiled. "There's a couple of bits I would change slightly" he said gesturing for her to pass him the guitar. He played it back to her explaining his reasoning along the way. "Wow David, that sounds so much better" she felt honoured to have him sing a song and be so keen on it, they discussed the lyrics in depth, "This is about you isn't it?" he probed, "Yeah, it just kind of sums me up really" she responded freely. "Its really a beautiful song" he praised again. "You want it?" she offered him "What?! No no I couldn't do that" "Why not?" she asked, "See it as a thank you for all you've done to me. Even though its only a small token." She really thought his voice suited the song well and would do better for him than it would for her. "No I really couldn't" She got up and walked over to Reeves and Mark who were thinking what song to look at next for editing. "Guys, can you set me up in the booth for acoustic guitar?" "Sure" responded Mark. David was trying to protest when Nova turned to him stopped him "DAVID!" She glared at him, he knew she was going to get her way. She walked into the booth and laid down the tune for the song so they could start layering over it and building from there.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclai_** _ **mer:**_ ** _This story is 100% fictional, all characters are fictional, including Bowie. Its just a bit of fun. My first ever fanfiction, so please go easy on me. Apologies for spelling and gramma errors etc._**

 ** _I have tried to keep the timelines in keeping with Mr Bowies career but it hasn't always worked like that, but have been changed to help with the flow of the story._**

A couple of days later the track was in full swing, they have got the basic framework of Nova's song "Thursday's Child" in place. Next was going to be vocals. David walked into the studio where Nova was just putting a little guitar bits onto the track. He walked over to Reeves "She ok? She looks white as a sheet" David enquired. "She looks like shit. I've told her to go home and she won't. Think she might have the beginning of the flu". Reeves said concerned. David asked him to stop the track and called for Nova to come into the mixing booth. As Nova entered David quizzed her "Nova whats wrong?" "Nothing I'm fine" she replied feeling slightly annoyed. "You don't look at all well darling. Why don't you go home and rest for a few days" he offered her, "Honestly I'm fine, just having an off day" she refused to recognise anything was wrong. He wrapped his arms around her and she fell against him a little because of how rough and tired she was feeling. He felt her forehead, she had a temperature "Nova! You're burning up! Go home!" he was concerned she was burning herself out. "Let me at least finish this guitar part first" she conceded. "Ok, then I'll take you home and put you to bed" he comforted her.

She walked back into the booth, swung the guitar strap over her head and began playing again. Mid way through part of the layer she was playing she began to feel dizzy and sick, she held her hand up to the guys on the other side of the glass to stop the music "Guys….I think I….." her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed backwards to the floor banging her head hard on the booths edge on the way down. David and Reeves jumped out of their seat and rushed to her side. "OH SHIT" cried David reaching her and trying to lay her into the recovery position, cradling the back of her head for a moment while he put her into position. "Is that blood?" Reeves noticed there was blood on the wall and then on David's hand. "CALL FOR AN AMBULANCE!" David shouted at Reeves who went to the nearest phone straight away. "I knew I shouldn't have pushed you so hard" he told himself with regret, stricken with worry.

Coco was sat beside Nova's hospital bed reading a book, Nova had knocked herself out cold and had been out for a couple hours. A nurse entered the room to take Nova's vitals "Still not awake?" the nurse checked with Coco, "Not yet. Shouldn't she be awake yet? Is this normal?" Coco said concerned "We're going to send her for a scan to see whats going on" the nurse replied, not comforting Coco at all. The nurse left just as David entered the room "How is she?" seeing Nova was still unconscious "Why isn't she awake yet?" he panicked. "The nurse said they are going to take her for a scan to see whats going on. Did you find her parents number?" Asked Coco. "Yeah, of all days she doesn't bring her phone with her and this happens! I had a job to find it in her apartment. But I've phoned them and they are going to get the first flight over" his voice began to wobble slightly "This is all my fault Coco, I shouldn't have let her come to the studio so soon. She's been through so much in the past year. I should have known better. It was just too much for her" Coco stood up and hugged him "She wanted to do it David, don't blame yourself" she comforted, "But I do, because it is my fault."

He sat on the chair next to the bed with his head in his hands, she put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "I'll go get you some coffee David" she said grabbing her bag and heading out to the cafeteria. David pulled the chair closer to the end of the bed, looking up at Nova in the bed out cold with an oxygen mask over her face and bandaged head. He took her hand and squeezed tightly "I'm so sorry Nova" he said with tears in his eyes then lowered his head. Nova began to moan as she stirred, causing David to look up immediately and realise her eyes were open. He jumped to his feet and leaned over her. "Nova!" he exclaimed as she tried to focus on him. "What happened?" she croaked, but before he could explain she grabbed hold of her head, turned to the side into the foetal position and started to cry. "Whats wrong Nova? Does your head hurt?" he said concerned. "It hurts so bad" she cried profusely, wincing her face in pain, he turned to run out the door to get someone and saw Coco was returning with coffee. "Coco run! Get someone! She's in a lot of pain" Coco ran to the nurses station, David tried to console Nova as she wept uncontrollably. Coco returned with the nurse, saw how much pain Nova was clearly in and ran for the Doctor.

Moments later the Doctor and nurse came through the door, the nurse now carrying a syringe, David moved out the way while the Doctor flashed his torch in her eyes and tried asking her a few questions but she wouldn't respond. The pain was so bad all she could do was sob. He moved round the other side of the bed to where Nova's back was facing and lifted the sheets and took the syringe from the nurse, administered the shot into her backside. "OK Nova, I've given you something for the pain, it will start working in the next minute or so. I'll come back and check on you in a bit" the Doctor said walking back round the bed, David stepped out towards the Doctor "Whats going on?" he asked impatiently, the Doctor ushered David outside "Are you family?" he ask David "No, I'm her friend, her family live in England and are on their way over right now and I'm the one paying you" he said demanding an explanation of what was going on. "We need to get a CT scan of her brain, I fear she may have a small bleed which is putting pressure on the brain causing the pain she's in. If the scan confirms this, we will have to prep her for surgery immediately to remove it and release the pressure" her advised. "SURGERY?!" David couldn't believe this was happening. The guilt was growing inside him. "I've given her a shot of morphine so that should keep her comfortable. I've going to phone down to the Radiology department now and push her through as an emergency" the Doctor said, as he turned and head for the nurses station.

David went back inside the room, Nova had stopped crying and was behaving funny. Saying some funny things to Coco making her giggle slightly. Coco heard David come back, and stood up to talk to him. He explained what the Doctor had said. "I just can't believe this has happened" he said to her. "Well it has David, and all we can do is take it a step at a time. We need to be there for Nova" she said to him trying to snap him out of his self pity. They looked over to Nova, she was giggling to herself looking at her hands, wiggling her fingers. "Yes you're right" he agreed. "Listen, I remember you have plans tonight, why don't you slip off and pop back in the morning, I'll stay with her" he offered. "Oh its ok David, I don't mind cancelling and staying" she appreciated the offer. "No its alright, there's no point us both being here". Coco thought for a moment and then agreed. Picking up her things, saying bye to Nova and leaving. David sat on the chair next to Nova's bed, she had drifted off to sleep

The hospital porter and a nurse came into the room preparing to take a sleeping Nova to have her CT scan, David stood up "Take good care of her" he said as they wheeled her off. He paced the room, his stomach churning while she was gone. "She has to be alright. She has to." he kept trying to convince himself. He checked his watch, it felt like she'd been gone hours, but it had only been about 20 minutes. "I don't reckon her parents will get here tonight" he told himself. Moments later the Doctor came to find David "How is she?" he immediately asked. "She's comfortable. The scan did reveal a slight bleed so we're prepping her for surgery now. Davids heart sank. "Is she, is she going to be ok?" his voice wobbled. "Once the bleed is removed, we can see whats caused it and fix it. It should be pretty straight forward" the doctor sounded confident. "Could she have any issues or problems as a result of all this?" David asked, "It's a very small bleed, the quicker we act, the less likely there will be any complications. I can't rule anything out, but I'm confident we're acting quick enough to prevent any issues in the future" the Doctor explained, "You do anything and everything you need to to make sure she's alright Doc" David instructed him. "I will Sir" replied the Doctor who then turned to leave. David fell into the chair in disbelief. He couldn't help but worry about if Nova would be ok after all this, and be able to go back to normal. "If only I'd been more stern with her" he kept telling her.

David had fallen asleep in the chair in Nova's hospital room while she was having surgery to have the blood clot removed from her fall. He hadn't even noticed when she'd been bought back into the room. When he woke, he turned his head and realised her bed was back and looked up beside him to see her face, in a dreamy drugged gaze, staring down at him. He began to stand up checking his watch for the time. "I must have been out for a good couple of hours" he through to himself, turning to Nova who was looking sleepily at him. "Hey sleepy head" she said sounding drunk. "Hello darling" he said taking her hand. "How you feeling?" he asked her "I feel awesome" she smiled, he laughed at her. She motioned for him to move in closer "Do you see those kittens over their?" she said pointing at the window curtains, he glanced over quickly, then back at Nova and smiled "They want me to play with them" she continued. "Oh right" he humoured her. "How does your head fell?" he asked her, "Oh fine, fine, fine fine" she replied.

"Do you want to know something?" she whispered to him "Whats that?" he said playfully. "I really like you" she then tried to wink at David, but it didn't turn out quick smoothly as she hoped. David laughed then played along "Do you want to know something too?" he whispered. She looked at him seriously with wonder on her face "What?" "I really like you too" he replied. She giggled and put her hand on his face "Then why can't we be together? I don't give a shit about the age gap. You're so sexy, I'd love nothing more than to have you in my bed." She was slurring her words, she kept closing her eyes, almost forgetting to open them again, but David could understand her enough and realised what she was actually talking about. "Oh the things I could teach you" she said with a dirty grin looking at her hands wondering why she was seeing vapour trails, she then focused a little and looked back at him "And the things you could teach me!" she grinned and giggled again. David smiled and thought to himself it was just the drugs talking. He kissed the top of her forehead "You're not leaving are you?" she asked concerned. "No, of course not" he replied sitting back down into his seat. "Good" she said sharply "I love being with you" she finished as she drifted to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclai_** _ **mer:**_ ** _This story is 100% fictional, all characters are fictional, including Bowie. Its just a bit of fun. My first ever fanfiction, so please go easy on me. Apologies for spelling and gramma errors etc._**

 ** _I have tried to keep the timelines in keeping with Mr Bowies career but it hasn't always worked like that, but have been changed to help with the flow of the story._**

David woke up hungry, it was 3am and his stomach was growling, he looked over to Nova and she was sound asleep. He got up, stretched and walked to the door to check if there was a vending machine nearby. Then noticed a man and a woman walking toward him with hast, worry across their faces. He didn't recognise them, but they knew who he was. "David!" said the woman "I'm Catherine, Nova's mum" David went to kiss her hello "Hi David, I'm John, her father" he said extending his hand to shake. "How is she?" Catherine asked worried "She's sleeping at the moment" he explained. He got them both up to speed on everything that had happened, and then went in to see her.

"OH NOVA" cried Catherine, she went and leaned over her kissing her on the cheek. Nova began to stir. "Mmmmm mum" she said groggily rubbing her eyes. "Oh I've been so worried Nova" her mum cried hugging her. "I'm ok mum" she said, the drugs had worn off, still keeping her pain free but she was more with it. Nova's dad kissed Nova on the forehead "How are you feeling?" he asked "Tired, a little sore but ok" she replied. "How I hate that you are on your own over here" cried Catherine. "I'm not mum, Davids been with me the whole time" Nova's parents looked back at David who was standing in the doorway to give them some privacy with their daughter. David smiled and walked towards them. John put his hand on Davids shoulder "Thank you for everything David, we really appreciate it". Catherine hugged David "Yes thank you David" she reiterated. David couldn't help but feel a little guilty over the whole thing. John turned to Nova "We have to pay for your treatment over here don't we?", Catherine snapped at him a little "Don't worry her with things like that now John! We can sort it out later!", David piped up "No need to worry, I've sorted it" They all looked at him "I feel responsible for some of the reason Nova's in this mess, so I've sorted all the payment for her treatment".

"You didn't need to do that Davie" said Nova. "I was happy to, like I say, I feel responsible for this". Catherine looked at her husband slightly worried, and leaned in to Nova "Has he been working you too hard?" she whispered. "No mum! I've been working myself too hard." Nova said defensively. "David tried to let me rest and I wouldn't let him" She put a hand to her head as she felt a sharp pain shoot through her. "Maybe we should let you rest pumpkin" said John. "You've been through a lot these last few hours". They kissed their daughter, said their goodbyes and went outside her room with David. "You can't let her do too much David, she's stubborn but you have to stick to your guns" said Catherine. "I know. I tend to be a bit soft and let her win, but I certainly won't anymore" David said feeling he had to step up his responsibility for her wellbeing. Especially after this.

John sat on a chair outside the room and yawned. "You guys must be exhausted" said David, "I can get my driver to pick you up and take you to her apartment to rest if you want?". "I don't want to leave her" said Catherine, John stood up and turned to his wife "There's nothing we can do now, she's sleeping" he tried to comfort his wife "I was going to stay with her anyway" David said. "You guys are no good to her tired. Go get some sleep and I can get the driver to come collect you when your ready. I'll give you my assistants number so she can sort you out and get you anything you need or want. Should anything change here, I'll call the apartment" he offered them. They eventually agreed and he woke Glen to pick them up transport them to Nova's apartment.

A few days later and Nova was given the all clear to go home. The doctors had done various mental capacity tests and determined that there was no brain damage, she was under strict instructions to take it easy for a couple of months. Things had to be taken carefully, as while they didn't believe there could be any after effects, they couldn't be sure, so she had to take it carefully. Nova's parents had been staying at her apartment and visited the hospital as much as they visiting hours would let them, as did David. Catherine and John had agreed to stay with her while she was still fragile as she was a little wobbly on her feet and was getting nasty headache often. They wheeled Nova out to David's driver Glen and got her in the car. When they arrived at her apartment, the lift ride up to her floor didn't do her any favours. "QUICK QUICK!" she shouted. "What?" Catherine asked confused "I'm gonna be sick" she started heaving, got out from her wheelchair, grabbed her door key out of her dads hand and made a mad dash to her toilet to throw up. "Honey, are you ok?" Catherine called after her, finding Nova hugging the toilet. "Dizzy" Nova replied.

When she'd finished, her dad helped Nova into bed. John made himself comfy on the sofa and watched TV, while Catherine did a little cleaning around the house for Nova. There was a knock at the door and Catherine answered. "Oh hello David" she said pleased to see him, he was holding a big bouquet of flowers, and hugging him hello. "Hey Catherine, Hey John" she called over to John who stood up to shake Davids hand. "How's Nova doing?" "We put her to bed a minute ago, the ride in the lift didn't go down so well for her" replied John. "What a beautiful bouquet David" Observed Catherine. "Oh thanks, they're for Nova, if you can let her know I stopped by" he said. "Why don't you pop you're head round the door to see if she's awake, she won't mind" said John. "Oh I don't want to impose" David replied. "Honestly, she won't mind, you can take her her painkillers" said Catherine taking the flowers and handing him a glass of water and pills.

David made his way towards her bedroom and peaked round the door. Nova was staring at the ceiling, she spotted him "Oh hey David" she said sitting herself up slowly. They chatted about work, David told her how she needed to take a step back for a while to recover, she protested a little, but he joked he'd have her banned from the studio. "I have a responsibility to your parents, I promised them I wouldn't let you over do it anymore" he crossed his brow at her waving his finger at her. "Speaking of which" she said "Can you take me with you? My mums already driving me insane". David giggled "You're mums fine, she's just worried about you". "No she's not, she's a pain in the arse. I bet she's out there cleaning. Like my cleaning isn't enough!" Nova said starting to feel worked up. "Look, the more you rest, the sooner you'll get better and the sooner you're parents will go home".

David had been checking on Nova daily, Nova had had enough of her parents, her mother in particular. He'd been in the studio most days, but after the accident, he'd been making a bit of time to rest himself. It was like a wake up call that he needed to take a break now and again too. He got back to his apartment one night from the studio after a long day, planning on having a nice hot bath and early night. He went into the bathroom and started running the water and began undressing. He removed his shirt and undid his trousers, kicking his shoes off, walking through the adjoining door into his bedroom and searched for the light switch. He turned it on and saw something in his bed and yelled out in a fear, waking Nova instantly. "JESUS GIRL!" he said panting a little after his fright. "You scared the crap out of me!" he walked over to her "You scared me too" she tried saying in her defence. "What the hell are you doing here? Why aren't you at home? Where are you're parents?" he quizzed her. "They're driving me mental Davie, I can't take it anymore!" He looked at her disappointed.

"They are you're parents, they are meant to get on your nerves" he quipped. "Seriously David, I can't take it anymore, thats why I snuck over here to have a nap in complete peace". "Do they know you're here" he asked, the look on her face gave him his answer. "Nova its not fair to do this to them." He picked up the phone and began dealing Nova's home number "But David I've had enough! I've put up with them for 3 whole weeks. I'm better! I know I still need to take it easy but they really don't need to be here anymore" she begged him. "Hi Catherine, not sure if you're aware but Nova is with me….yeah…no she's fine. I'll bring her back now" with that he hung up. "No David! Please, I've had enough" she begged again. "Then you need to tell them, luckily it doesn't seem like they knew you were gone" he snapped. "See they don't even watch me properly" she tried gaining support for her cause. David turned his bath off, and marched Nova back to her apartment and encouraged her to talk to her parents. She was doing much better, and David could organise for Coco to stop in on her regularly. With that promise, Nova's parents returned back to England.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclai_** _ **mer:**_ ** _This story is 100% fictional, all characters are fictional, including Bowie. Its just a bit of fun. My first ever fanfiction, so please go easy on me. Apologies for spelling and gramma errors etc._**

 ** _I have tried to keep the timelines in keeping with Mr Bowies career but it hasn't always worked like that, but have been changed to help with the flow of the story._**

Months went by and Nova had recovered well. She had gradually started working again, but David had kept a very close eye and if she became tired, insisting on her returning home for a rest. He had to get a bit stern with her from time to time, but he always got his way. The album was complete, and had organised a very small tour. David didn't want Nova being thrown into a full blown tour so it was agreed that it would be just a 9 gig tour, finishing up in Copenhagen, Denmark. The band had organised an end of tour party in the hotel bar in which they were staying. After the previous tour wrap party, both Nova and David had decided to monitor their drinking far more carefully. Unbeknownst to one another.

David had kept a very close eye on Nova over the short tour, he was always asking if she was ok, tending to her like a puppy. Nova found him incredibly sweet and charming, how much he cared for her. The whole experience had made them grow closer. The flirting was constant, they were alway hugging and touching each other. They still behaved silly, but it was taken to a higher level, pinching and slapping each others bums etc. The band and crew were noticing the closeness between them, but could see they were both happy and were falling for one other, so it was never talked about, they didn't feel it was their business to question it. David was sat chatting to Mike with his arm wrapped round Nova's shoulder while she chatted to Gail. Laughing and joking about the tour, how well things had gone. The people around them were growing more and more incapacitated by the alcohol that they were consuming. David and Nova would laugh at the antics of those around them, beginning to feel tipsy themselves, but in control.

When it was time to head upstairs, the band made their way to the lifts to go up to their floors. They were giggling at their band mates around them as they were being silly with the amounts of alcohol they had consumed. When they reached their floor, they walked along the corridor making sure their friends got into their rooms alright. David and Nova's rooms were the furthest away anyway. They bid goodnight to Mike, watching him shut the door as he entered his hotel room, David wrapped his arm around Nova again, as they headed towards their rooms at the end of the corridor, he had enough alcohol in him to let his guard down, but not enough so he was paralytic "Can I have a quick word?", it sent a shiver down Nova's spine having him whisper right in her ear. "Sure whats up?" she asked, as they reached her door. She searched for her key. He moved behind her and wrapped his arms round her waist and whispered in her ear again "I need to get something off my chest, I can't do this anymore" he began to kiss Nova's neck. She was shocked, it was a little unexpected, sure she had felt the connection between them growing. Her hands began to shake as she tried to insert the key card into the door handle. David picked up on this, "Would you like some help?" he asked "Don't be nervous". Just ask she managed to insert the card so the green light flashed so they could go in. They walked through the door, and she closed it behind her, locking it.

Before she knew he, David had turned her around and pinned her against the wall. Kissing her passionately, oh how wonderful his kiss was. He moved his hand between her legs, rubbing firmly, feeling her heat, then slowly moving his hand up under her shirt to cup her lacey breast underneath. He could feel her nipple begin to harden as she became more aroused. He moved his kiss to her jawline, she moved her hands to his back, digging her nails in slightly. She moaned with pleasure. She couldn't believe this was happening. She never dreamed in a million years it would be like this, or happen this way. He moved his lips down her neck, nibbling her shoulder gently. "D-david?" she moaned, "Hmmmm" he replied. "Don't you t-think we should t-talk first?" she said, she needed to get things right in her head first. He looked at her "Do we have to?" he asked "God I love it when you stammer" he said going back to kissing her neck. "D-david, no p-please" she begged. He looked at her for a few seconds then backed off "Alright" as he sat on the edge of the bed. She turned the light on and sat next to him on the bed. "Are y-you sure a-about this?" she asked nervously, "it's g-going to c-change everything". He took her hands in his and looked her deep in the eyes. "I've never been so sure of anything, I've had enough of trying to keep a lid on my feelings for you. I love being with you, I love our conversations, I love the way you smell, I love how passionate you are about music. I know you have feelings for me too. You told me when you were in the hospital drugged up" Nova began to blush "I did?" "Yes. I promised in the very beginning I would look after you, and I promise to continue to" Nova knew everything he was saying was true and she felt the same way.

She looked at him thinking for a moment, looking at his wanting eyes, his beautiful brown long hair. She broke her hands away from him, got up and turned the light off so the room was lit by only the moonlight through the hotel room window. She sat back down on the bed and moved her hands up to either side of his face and leaned in to kiss him again. They moved back onto the bed and as she leaned back and he began to lay over her, she broke their kiss for a few seconds to tell him "Now you'll get to see how sweet my pussy is" she smirked at him, "You heard that?" he blushed, shocked. She pulled his shirt over his head and undid his trousers trying to push them down. She couldn't reach to push them down further. Out of frustration, he quickly pulled them off, removing his boxers at the same time so he was completely naked, then concentrated on removing her clothes. He pulled at her legging, making sure her panties rolled down her legs with them, removing her shoes slowly and glancing to Nova's face. She was blushing slightly was being undressed.

He kissed the inside of one of her feet, holding her leg in the air locking his eyes with hers, gradually moving his mouth higher up the inside of her leg. She moaned as she quivered a little, aching for him. He lowered his head as he kissed further up her leg. He reached the top of her thigh. He ran his tongue slowly up and down along her opening. Nova felt each of his exhales as he started to to gently push his tongue inside her. She felt her area pulse, yearning for him to move deeper. He massaged her thighs moving one hand across her stomach, lightly tickling her. She moaned louder as she arched her back slightly, throwing her head back. He lapped up her juices as she became more wet. Gently darting his tongue inside her. He nibbled her clitoris with his teeth. He was driving her wild, she grabbed the bed sheets and began to cry with pleasure "Oh Davie". She could feel herself building to release. He moved his hands round underneath her rear cheeks, massaging in a rhythm with probing his tongue in and out of her. Seconds later she thrust in time with him as she climaxed. Calling out breathlessly as she released, relaxing on the bed panting.

David sat himself up beside her sitting cross legged while she quickly composed herself, she turned to look towards him and noticed his hardness. She sat up to face him sitting on her knees, still wearing her shirt and bra, she lifted her top over her head, her hair fell over her shoulders, and she threw her top to the floor. David made mental note of the way the moonlight reflected against her skin, how her hair fell over her shoulders. Reaching round behind herself she unhooked her bra. He watched her carefully and intently. He didn't want to miss a second. She removed her bra slowly, feeling herself blush a the sight of him examining her naked body in front of him. "You truly are beautiful" he whispered. She rose up on her knees and began to straddle him. Looking down into his eyes with her hands on his shoulders. She hesitated before lowering herself onto him. He held his member with one hand, the other around her as she slowly lowered herself into him fully. They never broke eye contact. He moaned as his eyes rolled back into his head with ecstasy at feeling her tightness enclose around him. She wrapped her legs around the back of him to keep their bodies close to one another as he used his hips to thrust up into her slowly. Biting the base of her neck, she called out his name again "David" she scratched her nails across his back as she could feel herself building again quickly.

He moved his mouth down toward her breast, biting her nipple, she gasped inhaling air quickly "Mmmm", he circled his tongue around her hard nipple. Putting her hands on the side of his face, tilting his head up to her for a kiss. He felt her muscles contract around his shaft tightly, he held his hands on her back firmly to keep her supported. He was getting close too. Nova poked her tongue a little into his mouth, he gratefully reciprocated the invitation. Their heavy panting was growing louder until finally, she climaxed, as she groaned with pleasure, this was the little tip he needed to take him over the edge he spilled himself into her calling her name "Nova". She bit his bottom lip and tugged at it slightly as they both climaxed together. As they got their breath back he let them both fall back onto the bed gazing into each others eyes. "I pictured it a million times, but never did I think it would ever be that euphoric." He said moving his fingers lightly up and down her side. From her hips up to her breast. She smiled reliving in her mind what they had just done "Hmmm, it was amazing" she said closing her eyes.

He laid onto his back sighing, turning his head to look for his trousers on the floor. "What?" she asked him. He got off the bed and fished for his cigarette packet and a lighter from his trouser pocket, then laid back on the bed next to her. "Want one?" he offered her, she took out two cigarettes for them both. He put the packed on the bed side table. She placed one a cigarette in his mouth, then the other in her mouth. He lit her's first, then his. They took their first drag, it felt so good as the nicotine relaxed both their muscles after their first experience together. David laid back, and Nova laid against them. They used their free hands to play with each others fingers affectionately. They didn't need to speak, they could feel how one another was feeling. In that moment, the build up and culmination of all their months of flirting and wanting of one another had been solidified.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer: This story is 100% fictional, all characters are fictional, including Bowie. Its just a bit of fun. My first ever fanfiction, so please go easy on me. Apologies for spelling and gramma errors etc._**

 ** _I have tried to keep the timelines in keeping with Mr Bowies career but it hasn't always worked like that, but have been changed to help with the flow of the story._**

The next morning, Nova woke up and smiled as she remembered the night before. She was glad he made the first move. She looked over to him sleeping, he was facing her and looked so serene. "I wonder" she thought, slowly lifting the bed sheet trying not to wake him, looking down at him naked, then looked back at his face, he was still deeply asleep. "I'm sure he won't mind if I wake him up" she thought to herself as she carefully moved under the sheet and positioned herself in front of his already erect penis. "Must be having some sweet dreams" she giggled to herself.

She stuck out her tongue and tickling the tip with it, moving her tongue in gentle circles round his tip, feeling it twitch slightly, then moving to his base and licking up to the tip. David had started to wake, moaning with pleasure. He lifted the sheets to look down at her, she looked up at him smiling seductively. He dropped the sheet back downsmiling to himself, moved onto his back eagerly awaiting his morning treat. Nova stayed at the side of him and gently massaged his testicles. She kissed along his long thick shaft. Getting to the tip she took him into her mouth and began to gently bob her head slowly. David grabbed at the sheets. She took as much of him into her mouth as she could, covering the rest of him in her hand, and grazed her teeth very gently against his shaft as she pulled up. David hissed with pleasure. She could taste his juices as they began to flow.

He let out heavenly groans as she sped up "Oh Nova" he moaned her name, she reached a hand up to play with one of his nipples. He grabbed her hand and rubbed it against his face in ecstasy, kissing it, then slipping one of her fingers in his mouth sucking it, then biting it gently. Nova began to feel a tingle between her legs when he bit her finger. He began to twitch, he didn't want this moment to ever end, but he was getting close. "I'm close" he panted to her. She moved her hand back down to massage his thigh and used her tongue to play with his tip some more while she still had him in her mouth. Moving in circular motions, around and around.

His moans and panting were becoming louder. She pushed him to the back of her mouth and grazed her teeth along his shaft once more, up to the tip. He cried out as he began to release and she pushed him toward the back of her throat again, she swallowed. She didn't usually like it, but for him she didn't care, she wanted to taste as much of him as possible. She made her way back up the bed, climbing on top of him rubbing any excess from her mouth, and appeared from under the sheets in front of him. He dreamily smiled at her, very satisfied with his wake up call. She moved forward and kissed him. "Thats one way to wake up" he joked, "I didn't think you'd mind" she laughed. "I usually don't like to be woken, but you can wake me up any time using that method". She cuddled into him and they rested for a bit. Enjoying being in one another arms.

David looked at the clock on the hotel room tv, it was 10:15am, "We'd better get dressed and packed. The plane leaves in a few hours to take us home and we're supposed to all be meeting downstairs" he told Nova. "Ok", she seemed a little disappointed at the thought of having to get going. Away from the place they first consummated their relationship. "Fancy a shower?" he asked her. She looked at him and smiled cheekily. He got out of bed and went into the bathroom to start the shower. He stepped in letting the water fall over his naked body. He felt Nova step in behind him and turned, he moved over slightly so she could get under the water.

She grabbed the shower gel and started to wash herself. They never took their eyes off one another. She passed him the shower gel and began to wash himself. Nova began to wash her hair, and the fragrant was what David was use to, berries. He had first smelt it when she moved to New York and fell asleep against him. He would catch a whiff of the scent now and again when they were around each other, and it always caused a slight stirring down below. The smell sent an automatic response to his brain and he walked her backwards a couple of steps so her back was against the shower wall. He began kissing her neck, she wrapped her arms around him and enjoyed the attention. He looked at her, then pressed himself against her body and kissed her passionately. She felt him between her legs, he was ready. She guided him in. Again they both moaned with pleasure as he entered her.

He knelt down slightly and lifted her up, holding her buttocks firmly and securely, she had no choice but to wrap her legs tightly around him. She began to pant loudly, he nuzzled into her breasts and joined in with her vocally. He bounced her up and down against him. She was surprised that such a skinny man had such strength and stamina. Not that she was complaining. She wasn't heavy, she looked after herself and was just as skinny. The hot water falling down over them made the moment more intense. Their movements sped up, David bit the base of Nova's neck and she cried out in pain a little, he looked and she was bleeding slightly, he began to suck the skin on her neck and lick the tiny drops of blood he had caused, like a vampire thirsty for her blood, he couldn't control himself. He wanted to mark her one way or another. As if a warning to others that she belonged to him now.

David slapped one of Nova's cheeks and she cried out loudly again in pleasure. They were both close. Nova cradled the side of his head with her hands and went to bite his bottom lip like last night. She bit down hard and he roared out in pleasure, releasing into her. The sound of his orgasm caused her to tip over the edge and join him. They panted, getting their breath back for a few seconds. He lowered Nova slowly back onto her feet, with her hands on the back of his neck. Their foreheads touching as they gazed into one another's eyes in their euphoric state. As they got their breath back, they finished showering, having to wash themselves again after their slippery work out together.

"You ok?" Mike asked David in the lobby as the cars were being loaded, David had a dreamy look on his face which Mike mistook for being tired. "Never been better" replied David, looking over to Nova and watching her intently while she helped load the suitcases into the vehicles, while he smoked a fag. Mike saw he was staring at Nova, he looked back at David and saw he was biting his bottom lip not taking his eyes off Nova. Nova came over to both the men "I think we're all set" she said smiling at David, Mike noticed some bruising poking out the top of her t-shirt on her neck. "Ok thanks darling" David smiled at Nova, then she head back to the cars. Mike looked at David suspiciously and David smirked and winked at him cheekily. Mike clicked "Ok man" he said laughing.

Once they sat on the plane waiting for takeoff, Nova could tell David was apprehensive about the flight. "Please don't worry" Nova tried to comfort him, he was bouncing both his legs up and down fast, riddled with nerves. She put her hand on his thigh and massaged it. David looked at her "I'm so glad you're here", he took her hand and shut his eyes as the plane prepared for take off. It had been a bumpy takeoff as the clouds were thick. He kept squeezing Nova's hand when the turbulence made him jump. A few hours into the flight and it he was still nervous, they had experienced quite a bit of turbulence during the flight. Nova was at a loss at how to comfort David, then had an idea. "Come meet me in the loo's in a couple minutes" she said moving across him to get to the aisle. "What?" he said puzzled watching her go back to the loo's. She looked back and smiled at him as she entered one of the loo cabins. He knew exactly what she was up to.

A moment later, he unbuckled himself from, what he thought, was the safety of his seat and made his way to the loo cabin Nova was in. He looked around to make sure no one was watching and knocked gently. Nova opened the door and pulled him in rapidly, causing David to gasp loudly and unexpectedly, almost falling on top of her as he was dragged inside. He shut the door behind him and locked it, she pounced on him immediately. Passionately kissing him, wanting to relieve his fear. "Nova?" he managed to speak through their passionate kiss. She stopped and looked at him with hungry eyes "I want you David, I want you now", she kissed him again. She began to unbuckle his belt and undo his trousers, letting them fall to the floor along with his boxers, he undid her jeans and let them and her panties fall to meet his trousers hanging around his ankles.

He lifted her onto the edge of the sink in the tiny cabin, he slid himself into her and she shrieked with pleasure "I love that part" she whispered to him, he smiled. They carried on passionately kissing, she put one of her hands to the wall of the cabin beside her to steady herself, and the other around his neck, not wanting to break from his kiss. He began to pound into Nova. She broke away from their kiss. "Faster!" she cried "Faster!". He could feel himself beginning to build up inside. As David sped up she cried out loudly and he paused himself, covering her mouth with his hand "Nova! You need to stay quiet" he whispered to her "I'm sorry" she said muffled from behind his hand gazing into his eyes with a smirk, he moved his hand around to caress her back "I can't help it", "We'll get into trouble, please" he begged her. "I'm sorry" she apologised. David began thrusting fast into her again, he noticed the mark he'd made at the base of her neck sticking out the stop of her shirt. She pulled herself closer to him, she was finding it difficult to keep her cries quiet, she began to bite down on David's shoulder. They could feel the plane had hit some turbulence and David started to slow down.

Nova noticed he had become slightly fearful of the movement around them, so moved her hands down to his buttocks and started to massage him. She turned her attention to his neck, kissing up to his jaw, then flick his ear lobe with her tongue and began suck on it. She began to pant her pleasure into his ear. This was just what he needed and climaxed. Quivering as he came down, putting his hand on the sink to stop from falling over. He fell against Nova and panted. "Feel better?" she questioned. He looked at her, he looked like he'd just done a heroine shot, his eyes all glazed. He smiled at her "That was amazing" he said still breathless. She pushed him back to retrieve her trousers. "What about you?" he questioned "You didn't go" he stated. "I wanted to do this for you" she said standing up and pecking him on the lips. "But?" he didn't like it, he wanted her to go as well. "Honestly, its ok" she smiled "you can owe me one" she winked at him. He smiled and awkwardly pulled his trousers up. She cupped his face with her hand when he stood back up and kissed him "Make sure you wait a bit before coming back out" she said turning to slide out the door.

David stood there for a moment thinking how wonderful Nova was. All that just to try and take his mind off the flight. Moments later David went back to his seat and they giggled at one another over their naughty adventure. She leaned over to him whispering "I've never done that before, I always wanted to be a member of the mile high club", he leaned in a kissed her. He felt much more relaxed now. "You should have worn a polo neck" he said moving his hand to gently brush over her love bite, "I think the others have noticed" she replied. "If I'd have known this was going to happen, I would have packed some when we left for the tour" she said looking at him with raised eye brows. He blush slightly, as she pulled the neck of her shirt up to try and cover it better.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer: This story is 100% fictional, all characters are fictional, including Bowie. Its just a bit of fun. My first ever fanfiction, so please go easy on me. Apologies for spelling and gramma errors etc._**

 ** _I have tried to keep the timelines in keeping with Mr Bowies career but it hasn't always worked like that, but have been changed to help with the flow of the story._**

At the airport, the band bid their fair-wells to one another and went their separate ways home. Glen was waiting for David and Nova, put their cases in the back of the Range Rover, then jumped in and set off home. "I hope you still have some energy" David enquired to Nova "Oh I'm sure I could find some" Nova quipped. They leaned over and began to kiss passionately again, moving their hands all over each other. Glen noticed in his rear view mirror and his eyes widened, almost hitting an oncoming car, Nova and David looked up in shock. "Sorry Mr Bowie, Miss Hunter" Glen said clearing his throat. "Its ok Glen" replied David. "Can you drop me at Nova's apartment and would you be so kind as to take my bags back to mine?" David asked. "Certainly sir" said Glen.

Nova and David got back to their kissing session. Being careful not to get too heated in front of Glen, and increasing the risk of crashing. Before they knew it they were outside Nova's apartment. Glen got Nova's bag out the boot and David went to take it from him "Thank you so much, once again Glen, also, could you let Coco know I'm at Nova's in case she needs me, she should be up there" he thanked, handing him a $100 bill. "Discretion is appreciated Glen" David raised his eyebrows at Glen, he knew he could trust him, but just wanted to make it clear. "Of course Mr Bowie, I wouldn't dream of it" confirmed Glen, "Thanks mate" said David patting Glen on the arm before heading into the building and up to Nova's apartment.

Nova unlocked her front door and they both entered inside the apartment. "Would you mind bringing the bags through to the bedroom" she asked David, he followed her through and they settled her cases against the wall. Nova turned to make her way out of the room and David grabbed her, kissing her, Nova stopped him "Can we at least have a cup of coffee first?" she smiled at him, "Oh ok then" he said pretending to be sad. They sorted their drinks out and sat on the sofa discussing the tour, she laid her legs across his lap and used one of her hands to play with his hair whilst sipping her coffee. She loved this hairstyle on him. Long brown hair, it really suited him, she was actually quiet envious of how beautiful his hair was. They talked about how much fun they'd both had, and how glad they were with how things had ended up for them both. David checked how Nova was feeling "Are you feeling ok? Tired wise?", "A little worn out" she said raising her eyebrows a couple of times at him. He laughed "No I didn't mean in that sense" he confirmed. "Yeah I feel ok. Still get headaches every now and again, but nothing the tablets can't handle".

She had been prescribed strong Co-codamol, which made her feel all swimmy. They would also make her feel like she loved everybody and began to wonder if they had influenced her feelings towards David. She voiced this to David, "Mmm I dunno, I would think, if anything, they may enhance your feelings rather than influence them" he advised. She thought about it for a moment and agreed, seeing as she didn't feel love for her old life when she took them and she had already started having feelings for David prior to her needing the tablets. What she was feeling was real for this man sat before her. "Just be careful you don't rely on them Nova. They're addictive" he warned, but she eased his worry "Oh I only take them if its really bad, luckily I haven't had a really bad headache for a while now". She reached her free hand round to feel the scar on the back of her head. He moved his hand round to feel it too. He began to look sad "I feel so guilty about that", he said looking down at his lap, playing with the seam of her jeans. "Don't" she ordered him "If anything it helped bring us closer together" she smiled. "Everything happens for a reason, and I realised that you truly cared for me when all that happened" she laid her hand back against his face rubbing his cheek with her thumb.

"How about?" he started, Nova listening intently, "We have a nice long rest, about a month, or until we get bored of shagging…" he thought what he'd just said and shook his head looking at Nova cheekily, he would never tire of shagging her "or until we decide to step outside again" he continued "and then see about getting in the studio to start production on your solo album?", Nova smiled excitedly then stopped herself "Hang on, did I have to sleep with you for you to then decide it was the right time for me to start working on my solo career?", David looked back at her with a worried look on his face "Whatever would give you that idea? I've been thinking it for months" he stated.

Nova sighed at herself and apologised "Sorry, its just, with what's happened in the past I…" David interrupted her "Don't worry. From the very beginning I'd always planned to work you for a little while before talking about your own album. Getting experience being on the road as a solo, being in a _proper_ studio. It gave me a chance to see your writing potential too as you've worked on a lot of material over the last year haven't you" he comforted her. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired and I guess somewhere in my mind I keep thinking this" gesturing at herself and David "is just a dream and any minute I'm going to wake up". He grabbed her coffee mug, set it on the table in front of them, leaned right up to her face "You and I are really sat here now, none of this is a dream." He stood up and held his hand out to her, she took it and he helped her stand "Now lets go to bed and get some rest", with that he led her into her bedroom.

They awoke the next morning cuddling one another tightly. They hadn't done anything the night before, David could tell Nova was tired and from past experience, knew it was better to let her sleep. Nova kissed David on the tip of his nose when he opened his eyes "Morning sweetheart" he said sleepily, then stretched out. "So, whats the plan for today?" he asked her, "Well I was hoping we could just shag, eat, shag, then maybe shower, then eat some more, and then shag again, then maybe some more shagging and then top it off with a little more shagging" she said to him as he laughed at her proposal.

"Sounds like the perfect plan" David laughed at her, pushing her back onto her back and working his way down, kissing between her breasts, following down to her stomach and round to her waist, causing her to giggle as his facial hair tickled her skin. "Sorry" he apologised looking up at her "No you're not" she replied, "No I'm not" he reiterated, smirked and continued. Just as they were getting into it, there was a knock at her front door. He looked up at Nova curiously "Are you expecting anybody?" he asked "No, you?" She questioned. "Of course not, unless Coco needs to speak with me, only her and Glen know I'm here". Nova got up, put on her dressing gown and headed for her bedroom door "Stay here, unless I call you" she instructed David. He sat back on the bed as she went and answered the door.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Disclai_** _ **mer:**_ ** _This story is 100% fictional, all characters are fictional, including Bowie. Its just a bit of fun. My first ever fanfiction, so please go easy on me. Apologies for spelling and gramma errors etc._**

 ** _I have tried to keep the timelines in keeping with Mr Bowies career but it hasn't always worked like that, but have been changed to help with the flow of the story._**

She rubbed her eyes and tidied her hair as best she could before opening the door. It was Anna. "ANNA!" she shouted grabbing her for a hug. "OH MY GOD WHAT A SURPRISE!" Nova said excitedly. She pulled back from their hug and saw Anna had tears in her eyes. "Oh no" Nova started, "Not?" she asked "She died last week" Anna informed her friend of her mothers passing. "Oh Anna, I'm so sorry" Nova consoled pulling her poor friend in for another hug, welling up herself. "Come in, I'll put the kettle on". Anna went and sat on the sofa. Nova sat on the table in front of her and put her hands on Anna's knees rubbing them to try and help comfort her. "She became too weak, I can't believe she's gone Nova" Anna fell forward and collapsed in Nova's arms.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry" Nova had tears running down her cheek now. "C'mon sweetie, let me get you a brew", Nova got up, and went to make her a cup of tea, and wiped her tears hoping Anna wouldn't see she had cried. She wanted to be strong for her friend. She knew how much Anna loved her mum, and Anna had been a rock to her so many times over the years, she needed to repay the support. She handed Anna her tea and just looked at her lost for words. "I don't know what to say hun, I really don't. Cancer is such a shit" Nova tried to comfort her. Anna began to well up again as she sipped her tea. "You know she's not left you. She's probably sitting with us now saying "Why you crying! I'm here" to you", Anna smiled, she appreciated Nova's attempt at making her feel better.

Meanwhile David was in the bedroom, he hadn't heard a thing as he was concentrating more on trying to not wet himself. He was bursting for the toilet. When he decided he couldn't wait any longer, pulled on his boxers and opened the door as quietly as he could and made a dash for the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Anna turned her head and saw a blur as the door slammed shut. "Nova? You have someone here? Oh I'm so sorry, I should have called first." she apologised "Don't be silly its alright" Nova replied. "You've been ok then in New York, making friends" Anna said winking at Anna trying to change the subject to pull her out of her depression. "Er, kinda, I guess you could say that" Nova said coyly. "So c'mon, whats the dish?" Anna said probing, "You can't resist a bit of gossip can you girl" Nova said rolling her eyes, she humoured Anna slightly as it was taking her mind off her mum.

With that David left the bathroom and spotted it was Anna "Anna!" he said surprised, "How are you my lovely?" he said walking over to give her a hug. Anna stood up in disbelief and hugged him slowly, looking at Nova trying to absorb what was going on. Nova in her dressing gown, David in his underwear. "Errr, hi David" She said with a look of confusion on her face, hugging him hello. "Anna's mother passed away last week" Nova informed "Oh I'm ever so sorry Anna. My condolences. If there's anything I can do for you, please don't hesitate to ask" David offered compassionately. "Thank you David, I appreciate that" Anna responded to his kind gesture. "Well, a, if you a, excuse me, I better get back to…umm. Yes -a. Bye" with that he dashed back to the bedroom. Anna slowly turned to look at Nova with a face as if to say "What the hell have you been up to". Nova grinned blushing, then screwed her face up at Anna. "Nova?" Anna interrogated. "Yeah?" "You and David?" she pushed for more information. "Yeah?" Nova replied looking round the room trying to avoid the situation. "Nova what the hell is going on?" Anna decided to cut to the chase. Nova took deep breath then came clean with her friend. "It happened a couple of nights ago" she informed her. "A couple of nights?" questioned Anna "But you were still in Denmark a couple of nights ago" even though Anna hadn't been working for Nova for a while, she was still up to date on where Nova was and what she was going, or so she thought! Nova explained how their feelings had grown towards each other and how they had progressed, with minimal information on the details.

Anna noticed the smile on Nova's face at times when she talked about David. "Are you happy?" Anna asked when she'd finished explaining. "Its early days" Nova said shrugging trying to downplay the situation. Anna had noticed the spark between them when they went to dinner after their first meeting, and how David was with Anna in the studio when they were recording "Looking for Satellites" all them months ago. She asked her again "Nova, are you happy?" Nova looked at her friend, she knew there was no fooling Anna, she sighed before answering her questions "Yes" she blushed. "Then thats all that matters" Anna smiled at her friend. Nova excused herself so she could go and get dressed, leaving Anna to finish her tea.

When she got back in the bedroom, she shut the door, turned to look at him and glared. "What?" he asked puzzled. "You couldn't have waited?" she whispered at him angrily so Anna wouldn't hear. "I'm sorry Nova, I was busting" he apologised. "Is she ok?" he asked of Anna, Nova sat on the edge of the bed, and he moved himself to sit next to her. "She's upset, her mum was a sweetheart. I met her a few times. Such a lovely lady. She didn't deserve that" Nova began to cry, David put his arms round her and comforted her. After a few minutes of composing herself, they threw some clothes on and went out to Anna. "So Anna, how long were you planning on staying in New York for?" David asked her sitting in a chair around the coffee table. "Well, I was hoping to…" Anna said looking curiously at Nova who had sat on the sofa beside her. "Take your job back?" Nova said excitedly, "Oh please do Anna! I would love to have you back again". Nova and Anna hugged. "Well thats settled then" David said nonchalantly. "But where are you going to stay" he enquired.

"Oh I can get a hotel, until I can find a place to stay." Anna retorted. "No Anna! No way! You can stay here" Nova said, unwilling to have her friend spend unnecessary money on something she could sort for free. "Oh Nova no, you and David are, well, you know, and I don't want to be the third wheel and cramp your style" Anna said trying not to put her friend out. "Why don't you stay here, and Nova can come and live with me?" David blurted out. Both Nova and Anna looked at David surprised. "Erm, no" said Nova "Ok well Anna can live at mine and we'll live here" David put another idea out there. Nova quickly excused herself from Anna, got up and dragged David into the bedroom to talk.

"We've only been together a couple of days! What are you thinking?" Nova hissed. "We've been on two tours together, thats practically living together. We get along great. Plus, think of all the sex we could have living together" he joked, Nova didn't find it funny "David this is a serious matter" she annoyed with him. "Ok then what do you suggest?" he asked, starting to get annoyed with her. Nova was quiet for a moment while she thought, then an idea came to her "My sofa folds out into a bed, my parents slept on it while they were over". "Or" said David, "I have 3 guest rooms, she can take her pick" he suggested. Nova hadn't even contemplated Anna staying at his place. They went back out to Anna and put the two options to her. Anna decided, that if she was going to be staying in New York for the foreseeable future, she really would prefer to get her own place as quickly as possible, but would prefer a comfortable bed to sleep in, so took David up on his offer.

A couple of months down the line and Anna had adjusted to living in New York, she hadn't yet found a place as she was saving up for a deposit on a nice place. She thought there was no point saving for a mediocre apartment when she could save up a little more, and get her ideal home. Anna loved working with Nova, she wasn't too demanding, and she started to love the New York city scene. She'd been out a few nights with Coco while David and Nova had been working late in the studio working on Nova's debut album. She'd even met a guy, Josh, who was really cute, seemed to treated her well, and she was really starting to like him. They had been out on their 5th date and Anna, trying to get use to the dating customs in America, had made the decision that tonight was the night. She knew that David and Anna were working late in the studio so had planned to bring Josh back for a "goodnight cap". Josh stood behind Anna kissing her and whispering sweet nothings into her ear as she turned the key in front door. They couldn't keep their hands off each other, Josh was well aware of Anna's intentions as they kissed and hugged walking down the hall towards the living room.

When they entered Anna stopped dead in her tracks and began to panic. David and Nova were snuggling on the sofa watching TV. "Oh, I'm sorry guys, I thought you were working late tonight". Josh looked over and saw David "Wow" he said, feeling nervous, he knew all about Anna's job already but was still getting use to the idea she worked with David Bowie. As David and Nova stood up to greet them Josh lunged forward to shake David's hand "Mr Bowie, its a real pleasure to meet you Sir" he said politely, shaking David's hand quiet forcefully. "Nice to meet you to" he replied hoping the shake would end soon "Who are you?" David enquired. Josh broke the shake and apologised "Oh sorry, I'm Josh, I've been dating Anna" he explained. "Oh so you're Josh" said Nova, "nice to meet you." she said shaking his hand. "I thought you were working late?" Anna asked again. Both David and Nova had clicked on her intentions for the evening. "Well Reeves had a special family thing this evening so we called it a night, grabbed some food and came home to chillax" Nova informed her slightly frustrated friend.

"Sorry to interrupt, but can I use your bathroom?" asked Josh. Anna guided him in the right direction and waited in the kitchen. "I think someone was hoping to get a little action tonight" mused David "Yep. What do you think?" Nova asked him, wondering if he would be ok with it, "I make it a rule, never to interfere with a man getting his balls wet" he quipped, "DAVID!" Nova said slapping his arm "Ow" he laughed back, "Sleepover at yours?" David enquired to Nova, rubbing his arm, "I'll get my bits" Nova said going into the hall. David walked into the kitchen where Anna was, she saw David come in and began to blush. "I'm so sorry David, I should have che.." he interruped her. "Don't apologise Anna, we're off to spend the night at Nova's, have fun" he winked at her. "Are you sure?" Anna said excitedly, "We'll see you in the morning" he said meeting Josh at the door way "Hurt a hair on her head, and I have enough money to have you killed _and_ get away with it" David whispered closely, half joking. He had become very fond of Anna, she was sweet and worked very hard, plus he knew how much Anna meant to Nova. Josh gulped quietly, seeing that he wasn't joking by the look in David's eye. "I won't sir" he replied. David threw his arm around Nova's shoulder and they headed over to her apartment.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Disclai_** _ **mer:**_ ** _This story is 100% fictional, all characters are fictional, including Bowie. Its just a bit of fun. My first ever fanfiction, so please go easy on me. Apologies for spelling and gramma errors etc._**

 ** _I have tried to keep the timelines in keeping with Mr Bowies career but it hasn't always worked like that, but have been changed to help with the flow of the story._**

"Bless her, she deserves some happiness after what she's been through" Nova said as they entered her apartment, "Yeah, she really does" David replied. "You don't mind that they're….you know…in your apartment?" questioned Nova. "Nah, plenty of people over the years have used my houses, apartments, etc for shagging" he quipped. Nova then remembered who she was talking to "Of course" she said rolling her eyes. David set the bottle of Moet & Chandon he had brought from his apartment and set it on the kitchen counter, unwrapping the foil. Nova got two glasses and set them on the counter next to him to pour. "Shall we go to bed?" David winked at Nova. Nova smiled in response.

After he poured the glasses he passed one to Nova, picking up the other, they clinked the glasses together. "To Anna and hopefully the start of something wonderful for her" he toasted. They took a sip, never taking their eyes off one another. He picked up the rest of the bottle and tilted his head in the direction of the bedroom "C'mon sexy" he smiled at Nova. She headed to the bedroom with her glass and he followed, watching her rear end. "You have such a sexy wiggle" he commented as they reached the bedroom, "So do you" Nova informed him looking back over her shoulder to him. David sat the wine bottle on the bed side cabinet along with his glass, but not before taking a big sip, he felt he needed it, as Nova walked round the other side of the bed and set her glass on the bedside cabinet on her side. She laid down on the bed and stretched herself out, readying her body for the work out to come. David crawled onto the bed on all fours, climbing over her. "You know, it would be easier if you took your clothes off before you laid down" he advised her, "Well maybe I like making you work for your reward" she laughed reaching up to kiss him.

David began to unbutton her shirt and opened it, exposing her breasts "No bra?" he said surprised, she smirked back at him "Thats not all I'm _not_ wearing" "Oh please don't say you've been walking around me all day commando?" he asked getting excited. He quickly moved down her body to unbutton her jeans and pull them down "Oh sweet nectar of the gods" he joked, kissing all around her pubic area as he gently pulled them further down, until they were removed then pulled his shirt off over his head. Nova slid her shirt off in the process, laid back on the bed and closed her eyes. He began by kissing her neck, making his way up to her ear and began to whisper "Nova I…" he stopped himself, this was it, he couldn't back out now, Nova opened her eyes to look at him "What?" she asked noticing he was a little nervous, feeling her heart beating in her chest all of a sudden apprehensive at what he might say knowing it was something important, he met her gaze "I love you more than anything in this world" he said looking sheepishly at Nova, hoping it wasn't too soon. Nova processed what he was saying, she felt relieved. She had known for a few weeks that she loved him but was scared to say it. "I love you Davie" she smiled. He sighed with relief and smiled, she put her hands round the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss.

She then moved her hands down his body to his trousers and unbuttoned and unzipped them, he pulled them off as quickly as he could and laid back on top of Nova. He went back to kissing her neck, slowly working his way down to her breasts. Taking a nipple in his mouth and gently biting it. Nova threw her head back, she loved the electricity that flowed through her when he did that. She ran her hands through his hair. He started to move his head to her side, gently licking and biting her skin at the curve between her breast and hip. He then sat bolt upright, she looked at him puzzled. He grabbed her right leg, and lifted it up around him, turning her onto her front in the process. She giggled in surprise. He began to massage her shoulders which was gratefully received by relaxed moans from Nova. He then leaned across to the bedside cabinet, Nova thought he wanted to have a sip of his drink but then heard one of the cabinet draws slide open and looked over. "What are you doing?" she asked curious to what he was up to. He leaned back over her and whispered in her ear "Trust me" lightly running his hand down her spine tickling her a little, then reached back over to the draw he had opened and pulled out a set of handcuffs. When she saw she twisted her back to look at him "HOW DID YOU KNO…?" she asked surprised, he cut her off, "Ssssshhh" he replied "Just trust me", he didn't want to explain anything now, he just wanted her.

He guided her to lay flat on her front to relax her, and put the set of keys on the bedside table next to his glass and the bottle. "Put your hands around the bed frame" he instructed. She cautiously obeyed him, slightly worried he would cuff her to the bed and leave her there for a joke, but after his revelation, she thought better of it. He put the first cuff round her wrist, threaded the other cuff through two bars in her steal head frame and secured it round her other wrist. She wrapped her hands around the two steal bars holding herself in place awaiting her fate. He spread her legs so he could position himself between her and began to massage her again, she found it hard to relax. She was starting to worry where he was going with this. He bent over her and kissed her shoulder "Just relax" he told her, "I can't, I can't do….. _that_ " she said worried, he laughed a little " _That's_ not where I was going, I promise" he comforted her. He sat back and began to massage her again, she began to relax this time. He could feel her submit this time so leaned over her again and began to kiss and bite her shoulder. The more she relaxed the more she began to realise how sensitive the skin on her back was. He gradually lowered himself down her back licking and biting as he worked his way down. When his tongue reached the small of her back she twitched with pleasure and moaned his name. It sent pulses down to her clitoris, she could feel herself becoming more and more wet. He continued to move lower and cheekily bit her bum cheek. She cried out and whipped her head round to look round at him as it took her unexpectedly. "Sorry" he giggled.

David was ready, so he lifted himself to his knees and began to pull at her hips, signalling he wanted her to get onto all fours. She couldn't get onto her elbows because of the handcuffs so just lifted her backside into the air. He rubbed his hands up and down her back inspecting her from behind. She felt a little self conscious, but he was loving it. He grabbed his hard cock and guided it up and down her opening. He very slightly pushed at her entrance, teasing her that he would go in, but didn't. She began to moan, aching for him to thrust inside her. He knew thats what she wanted but continued to tease, smiling at her growing impatience, until she'd had enough. She couldn't wait any longer for him to be inside her, so pushed herself back against him so his tip slid into her, she moaned loudly as they connected, she almost climaxed there and then, but held herself together, she wanted so much more from this moment. He gently pushed himself in further and reached his hands over her back, sensually massaging her again.

She could feel herself building more and more as he very slowly thrust into her, she could feel every inch of him, and it felt amazing, she was finding it hard not to release. Her moans became louder still and she started to rock, as best as she could, back and forth onto him. He knew she was getting close so reached round his hand underneath her and began to move in circular motions against her clitoris. She began to pant heavily. He used his other hand to smack her arse cheek loudly, causing her to cry out, it hurt, but she liked this pain. She held a tighter grip around the steal bars she was handcuffed to. He continued to move his hand underneath her in circular motions, placing the other hand on her back and rubbing down her back and across her buttock. He sped up his movement yet again and slapped her again, that was enough for her to climax. She called out to him in pleasure, this orgasm seemed to last longer than usual. She closed her eyes as she began to come down from her rapture, collapsing onto the bed when she was finished.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Disclai_** _ **mer:**_ ** _This story is 100% fictional, all characters are fictional, including Bowie. Its just a bit of fun. My first ever fanfiction, so please go easy on me. Apologies for spelling and gramma errors etc._**

 ** _I have tried to keep the timelines in keeping with Mr Bowies career but it hasn't always worked like that, but have been changed to help with the flow of the story._**

He moved himself beside her to look at her post climactic face, he leaned in and kissed her lips as he calmed down. "Did you enjoy that?" he asked playfully, she opened her eyes in her dreamy state and smiled at him. He let her calm down for a few seconds before reaching behind him to have a sip of his drink and retrieve the key to the handcuffs. He unlocked her and she noticed red marks around her wrists from where they had rubbed, then reached for her drink. "How did you know they were in there?" She asked curiously, taking a sip of her drink, this time not being interrupted, "Remember when Anna came back and I was stuck in your room for a bit?" he started, "Well, I remembered about your box of goodies from when you moved in, I had a little snoop. I'm sorry, I couldn't resist" he replied with a hint of apology on his face, she looked at him with a crossed brow "And you waited, what, two or three months before bringing it up?" she asked a bit surprised he'd waited so long to let on he knew of her draw of goodies. "Well, we were newly together, I didn't want to scare you". She accepted his explanation and took another sip of wine. David watched Nova and began to think about what she had thought he was going to do to her "You don't like anal then?" he joked, "So you did want to!" she said slightly annoyed, "No honestly, I didn't, but since you bought it up" he replied "I've never done it, and don't have any inclination to try it" she admitted.

"But what if you loved it?" he smiled raising his eyebrows at her a few times, she had wondered since the start of their physical relationship whether this would come up, she was aware of his previous experimentation, he'd told her some stories of his escapades in their time together as a couple. She didn't mind experimenting, was happy to, but drew the line at that, "I'm sorry, I just have no interest" she said a little sheepishly, beginning to wonder, or rather worry, that this could become an issue "Is it something thats important to you?" she asked him, "No no no. Not at all. I would never do anything you didn't want to do" he confirmed, pulling her close for an embrace. She sighed with relief "I just don't think I could do it" she explained. He didn't mind either way, he was happy with their sex life, he felt more than satisfied with her. He reached over to take another sip of his drink, they were both getting low, so he grabbed the bottle and topped their glasses up.

Nova had an idea as she took a sip, she wasn't sure if it would work or not, but wanted to give it a go. "Sit on the edge of the bed" she instructed him, it was her turn to be in control. He grinned and did as he was told eagerly. She moved herself off the bed, keeping her glass in hand and grabbing a pillow. She stood in front of David and parted his legs, dropping the pillow between his feet on the floor and rested her wine glass next to his on the bedside table. She stood between his legs looking down at him and began to kiss him. He placed his hands on her back and pulled her closer to him. She put her hands on his shoulders and began to work her way down his body.

As she lowered herself she placed her knees on the pillow between his feet. She kissed all round his stomach, poking her tongue in his belly button, making him laugh at her silliness, and made her way to his supple left thigh. He was already semi aroused. She gently bit his thigh muscle as she moved towards his knee. She rested both arms along the tops of his thighs so her hands were holding his hips then began to kiss along the inside of his thigh. He stroked her hair with his right hand, running his fingers through her luscious long blonde hair, moving it away from her face, to prevent interfering with her mission. She kissed a sensitive part of his inner thigh and he threw his head up and looked at the ceiling, she moved her eyes to check, he was fully aroused now. She stopped momentarily and reached over to her glass and took a big sip of wine but didn't swallow it. He looked down to see what she was doing and she held his base and slowly pushed his tip into her mouth.

Careful not to let the wine spill from her mouth as she took more of him in, his eyes rolled back from the feeling of the bubbles running along his shaft. He moaned at how good it felt, "Oh Nova" he growled. She slowly moved her mouth up and down him and he ran his fingers through her hair again, supporting her scalp and slowly guiding her. He was becoming a little too amorous bobbing her head the more he got into it, which began to feel uncomfortable for her, so she took his hands and guided them to rest on the bed. He realised he was maybe being a bit rough, looked down at her and whispered "Sorry", she looked up at him with her mouth full of him and winked, he melted at the sight.

She swallowed the wine, finally, and rest one arm on his thigh, holding his hip with one hand and the other hand enclosed around his base. She gently squeezed the hand she was holding him with, as she sucked gently pulling him out of her mouth, playing with his tip using her tongue as his moans grew louder. He repeatedly panted her name as he grabbed at the sheets with his fingers, growling, feeling himself getting closer and closer. He looked down at her as she worked on him, he felt so much love towards her in these moments. Especially how tentatively she looked after his needs and wants. He couldn't help but feel like a King as she sucked and licked at, what he had always referred to as, his lance of love. It so very turned him on watching her work her magic on him. She reached over and took another big sip of wine and slipped his penis between her lips, again careful not to spill anything.

She held his base firmly as she bobbed up and down his shaft again "I'm close" he cried, he always gave her warning, she started to bob faster and faster "Do that thing with your teeth baby" he begged her, just as he felt he couldn't hold on for another second. She slowed down so she could gently graze her teeth along his shaft. With the feel of the cool champagne bubbles around him, and the gentle graze of her teeth he exploded into her mouth, groaning loudly, she swallowed the wine quickly to make room for him, then swallowed again as he filled her mouth. When he finished he fell back onto the bed feeling thoroughly satisfied with her job, shaking slightly in his aftermath. Nova grabbed her glass and finished what was left of it then sat upright, crossed legged next to him on the bed looking at him. "Oh I love it when you do that" he said sounding smitten referring to her teeth grazing, she bent over and kissed him. "And I love that you love it" she replied before climbing across the bed and under the sheets for a well deserved rest. He followed her once he got some energy back and they cuddled together under the sheets. Not talking, just looking into one another eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nova awoke in the wee hours of the morning, she looked at her alarm clock, 3:04am. She tried closing her eyes for a bit to see if she would fall back asleep but wasn't tired. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Her stomach growled, she had worked up quite the appetite from the work out her and David had a few hours prior. She rolled onto her side to face him and kissed his shoulder. He stirred a little. "Hmmm, you ok darling?" he rubbed his eyes./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I can't sleep, and I'm hungry" she replied. He rolled to his side to face her and kissed her supple lips, putting his hand on the side of her face. "I love you" he said, "I love you too David"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""It's so wonderful to hear you say it" he told her. "Ok, well I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you" she said while planting kisses all around his face. He laughed at her silliness. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nova moved her hand under the sheets and grazed her fingers down his abdomen and further "You really must do" she said as she felt his hardness, "It's what you do to me" he giggled back to her. She began to kiss him passionately, he pulled her to roll on top of him and moaned, as he ground against her. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nova's stomach rumbled in hunger again and they stopped "You really must be hungry" he said, "Hungry, horny and awake" she sighed./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Well I can sort out your horniness, but…" he whispered to her. Nova felt a plan formulating, "Don't suppose you fancy a late night snack?" she asked, "I could do with a bite or two to eat" he answered, "Follow me" she said getting out of the bed. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She told him to go in the kitchen while she grabbed a thick blanket and pillow off her sofa, "What are you doing?" he asked curiously, "Just watch" she said. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She brought the blanket to where he was and laid it folded in half on the floor and placed the pillow against the cupboard next to her fridge. "What on earth?" David asked, Nova didn't reply and just pointed for him to sit. He did as he was told, he had a feeling, whatever it was, he would enjoy. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He sat cross legged with his back against the pillow, waiting for whatever she had in mind. He clicked as she opened her fridge door and kneeled down in front of him. "So whaddya fancy? I've got strawberries, figs, cherries, asparagus, peppers, tomatoes, brie, chocolate pudding, chocolate, whipped cream…." she informed him looking into her fridge. "Strawberries are always a good starting point, but I fancy a bit of brie" he advised her. "Ok, well, do you want crackers?" she asked, he shrugged "Sure". /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She stood back up and grabbed the Ritz on the counter and put the box beside them, opening the top and reaching inside to get a cracker. She tried dipping the cracker in the brie and it was a bit solid from being in the fridge, not its usual gooey self "Crap" she exclaimed as he silently laughed at her. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She reached up to the cutlery draw and pulled it open, hitting the edge of David's head in the process. "OW" he cried grabbing his head. "SHIT I'm so sorry David" she said grabbing his head and kissed numerous times the spot she hit which he was covering with his hands. He laughed through the pain, he knew she could be careless and dopey sometimes, but knew she didn't mean it. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""It's ok, but you better make it up to me" he looked up towards her cheekily rubbing the sore patch on his head "I'll do my best" she smiled./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She grabbed a knife out of the draw, closed it, being careful this time, and kneeled back down in front of him. Scooping some of the cheese onto the cracker, it didn't look as it should have done, but she didn't care, and knew he wouldn't either./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She fed it to him, but he only allowed himself to take half of it. While she was fishing for another cracker in the box he grabbed her arm and grunted at her so she would look at him. Then wiggled his eyebrows. She learned towards him and took a bite of the other half of the cracker, which led to a kiss before their hunger took over and they finished their mouthfuls./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"They had another couple of crackers with brie after, to stave off the hunger pains before continuing. "Strawberries now?" David asked looking at Nova curiously, "Ok" she replied putting the brie back in the open fridge and getting the strawberries./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Do you have any chocolate sauce?" he asked, "What do you take me for?" she asked him with her hands up in despair, "I'm a woman, of COURSE I have chocolate sauce" she said grabbing the sauce./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"David motioned Nova to sit on his lap, so she positioned herself with her legs round the back of him and fed him a strawberry, again, only taking half of it into his mouth and expecting her to kiss the other half off, which she did willingly. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""What about the chocolate sauce?" she asked him. He took the bottle from her, opened the lid and held it up in front of them pointing the nozzle down towards Nova's chest. "Really?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, not sure if she wanted to get covered in sticky sauce, "Oh really" he replied grinning and raising his eyebrows, squeezing the bottle. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She leaned back slightly, as he moved the bottle side to side so the sauce fell onto her chest and stomach. "Ugh" she moaned./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Don't worry, I'll clean it up" he reassured her with a grin. He began to lick and suck the chocolate sauce off her chest, biting at her nipples sending shock waves down her body, causing her to gradually become wet as he sucked a nipple at a time into his mouth, she watched him contently, leaning further while he supported her back as she did so he could reach the drips further down her body. "Mmmm" he moaned as he cleaned her up. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She was enjoying the feeling too. When he was done, he sat back up straight to face her and licked his lips. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""My turn" she said, grabbing the whipped cream from the fridge door and squirting it all around his neck and shoulders. "HA" she laughed loudly, "What?" he asked, "I've given you a pearl necklace" she laughed, he laughing along with her. She was such a minx./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She leaned into him and licked the whip cream from around his shoulders and neck, working her way up to his ear lobe to suck on it. This always drove him a little wild and he began to breath heavily and Nova could feel his hardness building underneath her. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He turned his head so he could kiss her swollen lips and started to rub his hands up and down her back as they passionately kissed. Nova started to grind against him slowly as she felt herself, and David, becoming more and more aroused, he began to undulate against her also. Nova reached for another strawberry and pulled away from his kiss slightly to pop it into his mouth "Mmmm" he moaned "These are nice strawberries" he smiled while chewing, then continuing their kiss. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She laid one hand on his shoulder and the other round the back of his neck as their motions became more rapid towards one another. By now, David's shaft was rubbing right up against Nova's clit, in all the right ways. She threw her head back as she moaned loudly at the sensation, edging closer and closer towards her release. He pulled her head back to him to devour another kiss from her as their movements together grew faster still. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh David, I need you in me now" she cried in desperation. He didn't need telling twice, with that, he swiftly grabbed her buttocks and lifted her onto him, bearing most of her weight, what little of it, on his thighs, and gradually lowered her down onto him. She shivered in pleasure as he entered her. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"As they rocked together to reach their end goal, David grabbed a strawberry. He held it up to her and asked her to pour chocolate sauce over it. Nova, becoming unable to hold her hand steady as she grew closer and closer, and got more sauce on David's fingers than on the strawberry. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He guided the strawberry across the skin on Nova's shoulder, leaving a light trail from the chocolate sauce. He then held it in front of Nova, she went to bite it, but he pulled it away, expecting a kiss from her. She gave him what he wanted, then he rewarded her with his prized strawberry, and she sucked the sauce off of his fingers in the process, moaning in delight. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"David's eyes began to roll back into his head as he too grew closer to his release. Their panting grew heavy and their thrusting more vigorous. Nova began to feel herself tip over the edge so clamped herself around his shaft and called out his name then sucked on his ear lobe. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Just as she did, he felt himself spill into her, calling her name in return. Panting breathlessly in their climax. Coming down from their bliss, he rolled her backwards so he laid on top of her. Noticing the trail of chocolate sauce he had left earlier near her neck, he cleaned her up. "Mmmm" he moaned "You and chocolate sauce go so well together" he said while licking and sucking at her. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She took his hand where she knew she had spilt the sauce and sucked his fingers clean "So do you" she smiled back at him. "How's your head?" she enquired, "All better" he said smiling leaning down to kiss her again./p 


	21. Chapter 21

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"In the studio, Nova was finishing up a track for her album with David, Mike and Reeves. She'd written a song, "Reason" which she wanted to keep pretty simple. Just her and the piano mostly, with some elegant strings thrown in for dramatic effect. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"It was about the vulnerability of her position, in the industry, and feeling the need to keep her love, David, by her side. She'd managed to persuade David to play piano on the track./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She stood in the vocal booth and kept her gaze, through the window to the left of her, at David in the booth next door where he played the piano for the track. Their eyes never drifted from one another. As she sung it was if she was talking to him, telling him how she felt. David could feel the passion in her voice./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"So you put your cards on the table/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emYou're here, you're willing and able/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emDo you really understand the challenge you've set yourself/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emYou know I want to adore you/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emCan't believe how life was before you/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emI must apologise, please understand I'm so demanding/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emDon't need to be cruel/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emI never felt that with you/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emTrouble is I'm a danger to myself/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emDon't want to push you away/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emI really want you to stay/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emUntil I figure this out, won't you/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emPlease, come take me over/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emLet me leave me for awhile/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emMaybe when I'm older/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emI'll understand the reason why/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emUnderstand the reason why/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emEvery day is here to remind me/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emThat the past is always behind me/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emSomething I can never change but I won't let it hold me back/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emYou arrived just in time/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emNow I know I'll be fine/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emI'm not ashamed to say you truly are my inspiration/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emDon't need to be cruel/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emI never felt that with you/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emTrouble is I'm a danger to myself/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emDon't want to push you away/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emI really want you to stay/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emUntil I figure this out, won't you/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emPlease, come take me over/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emLet me leave me for awhile/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emMaybe when I'm older/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emI'll understand the reason why/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emUnderstand the reason why/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emMight not be forever/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emBaby whatever/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emWe've got today, won't you/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emPlease, come take me over/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emLet me leave me for awhile/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emMaybe when I'm older/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emI'll understand the reason why/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emPlease, come take me over/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emLet me leave me for awhile/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emMaybe when I'm older/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emI'll understand the reasons why/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emUnderstand the reason why"/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Ok great guys, come on through" said Reeves from the mixing booth to both of them over there cans. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"As they entered the room, Mike looked pleased. "Looks like you've done it in one take". Nova looked surprised at David "Really?" she asked. It wasn't normal for songs to be done in one take, especially vocals, but it looks like both Nova and David had nailed their parts. They were so, in tune, with one another that it didn't surprise David at all. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"David wrapped his arms round Nova's shoulders and kissed her beautiful lips that he loved so dearly. "That's because your super, my Super Nova" he smiled down at her. "And you're my….super….starman?" the pitch of her tone heightened as she said it, not really thinking about what she was saying as she said it, then scrunching her face comically because of how cheesy it sounded. David laughed at her and pulled her in tighter./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Something about the way she was dressed today, he just wanted to touch her. Nova had expanded her wardrobe while she had been in New York, she had found that she had actually missed wearing occasional dresses and skirts. Today she was wearing a short tartan, red and black, skirt that fell just above her knee and a pretty cotton white knitted top. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"David, in their embrace had tried to move his hand under the back of her thigh to cop a feel of her backside, she had swatted him away. Luckily the guys didn't notice. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The guys all knew of their relationship, they did nothing to hide it from their friends, and knew they were safe from prying ears and eyes. They hadn't "announced" that they were together in public, and it was classed as confidential information in their inner circle. They weren't ready for the media circus it may have caused around them. Not yet. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nova didn't care that people would likely think she was a slut trying to sleep her way to the top, she knew that's not what this was between them, but she couldn't bare the thought of people seeing him as some pervert. She hated hearing anything negative about her wonderful man. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He was use to hearing things, reviews about his albums, songs, and even his life, and didn't care what people thought of him, he had more than proved that point over the years, but Nova felt very protective over him, because she loved him. David felt exactly the same towards Nova, especially after her incident. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Well I suppose I ought to make a move" said Reeves, Mike agreeing. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Ok well thanks guys" said David as they got up. "Its been a productive day" said Mike, "Well done Nova, that was such a good take, you should listen to it back" he advised her. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Thanks Mike, I will" Nova said with a cheeky grin on her face, hugging him goodbye. "Gail should be with you tomorrow to lay down some bass" Reeves told Nova. "Cool" Nova retorted hugging Reeves and wishing them both a relaxing evening. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Ok thanks guys, see you in a couple days" David said as he closed the studio door. Nova was at the mixing desk and had began to play the track they had just recorded, she didn't hear David lock the door as he closed it behind Mike and Reeves. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He turned to make his way over to the desk chair next to Nova to listen to their work. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"When it finished, Nova looked at David with contentment. "It's a beautiful track, simple but emotional and effective" said David./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yeah I like it" said Nova. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""So play me something else" David urged her. He hadn't been heavily involved in her album deliberately, but she had wanted him to be a part of it in some way, hence why he had just played piano for her on her track. But he wanted this to be her thing. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Ok, ummm" she thought what he might like to hear next, looking through the tracks they had saved on the computer. "What was that riff you were playing on the leccy the other night?" he asked her, having heard her messing about on her Fender Strat. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Ah, my grungy rock song "Ga ga" she quipped turning to the computer and finding the track. It played through the speakers and she turned the volume up, it was meant to be played loud. David listened to the intro, it had a heavy rock feel to it, seemed very…her. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She went to stand up to go over to her bag to get something "Uh uh uh! Where'dya think you're going?" he grinned as he stood up and grabbing her arm to pulled her back to the edge of the mixing desk, "I was gonna get a fag" she said a little annoyed as her nicotine addiction was starting to make her feel a little irritated. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"David stood in front of her, refusing to let her pass, pulled out the fag packet from his pocket along with his lighter and lit a cigarette in front of her, starting it off then placing it in her mouth for her to take a drag. "What would you like me to do to you right now?" he asked before taking another drag himself, she thought for a moment and exhaled the smoke above their heads. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She looked back at him and replied "I don't think the question is what I would like right now, I think its more what you would like" she smirked. "Well I would like you to tell me what your hearts desire is in this moment" he mused, letting her take the cigarette from him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I would like you to kiss me" she said starting to feel a little uncomfortable. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, just a peck. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""There, now what?" he asked her, she took a long drag of the cigarette and handed it back to David. She knew he wanted her to talk dirty to him, but she hadn't ever done that before and suddenly began to feel shy. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I…I don't know, David someone could walk in" she was concerned, "Not when the doors locked they couldn't. Don't avoid me Nova, what would you like me to do to you?" he said as he pressed himself against her. He was pushing her comfort zone, she wanted to tell him but she felt overcome with shyness. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"Ga ga, crazy, foolish, for wanting you. Stupid cupid, he's a drag he's not like you"/em came over the speakers. Nova had written it before they had got together, about how she felt towards him. Wanting him, wanting him so much it hurt, and how confused she felt over it all at the time. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He could see in her face she wasn't altogether comfortable with the situation, he put the fag out in the nearby ashtray and wrapped his arms around her waist, he took the lead. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Would you like me to kiss your neck?" he asked, she nodded slowly in agreement, so he began to kiss her neck, making his way to her shoulder. Nova gulped a little in anticipation, and he noticed, grinning to himself. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He whispered into her ear "What if I move my hand under your top up to your breast and play with your nipple, Nova?", Nova's breathing sped up "Uh huh" she agreed, David moved his hand up under her top, was delighted to find she wasn't wearing a bra, and rubbed his finger tips over her hard nipple so gently it almost tickled. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She pulled his mouth to hers for a kiss and he began to grope at her breast. He pulled away panting with what little restraint he had left, and removed his hand./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""What about if I move my hand up under your skirt?", he asked her, Nova was panting now, the chemicals releasing into her body began to make her quiver and relax, feeling his delicate fingers glide up the outside of her thigh and as they reached the top he grabbed her arse cheek and groped, they passionately kissed for a moment. He broke away from their kiss, both of them panting "What do you want Nova?" he asked looking into her eyes dreamily. "I want you to fuck me" Nova groaned impatiently. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"With that he hastily undid his trousers, dropping them along with his underwear to his ankles, propped her on the edge of the mixing desk, moved her panties to the side and thrust into her eagerly. She moaned as he thrust into her roughly. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He growled as he felt like he was going to explode. He thrust into her, his whole length, then withdrew almost to the point of leaving her, he thrust back in, she felt every inch of him and it felt amazing. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He slowed himself, he didn't want to go too soon. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He continued his long deep thrusts into her, she threw her head back, supporting herself with one arm on the mixing desk, the other on his shoulder. She knew she would go soon. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"His slow in and out movements were euphoric "Oh Davie" she panted "this feels amazing". He slowed down even more and devoured her collarbone, kissing a trail up to her mouth. She panted against his kiss, undulating against him, grabbing his head and holding onto him feeling his hair between her fingers. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She felt herself tipping over the edge to her orgasm "Harder" she cried, he sped up, that was all they both needed as he released himself into her and she joined him in his climax. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"As they got their breath back, Nova reached over to stop the track, it must have repeated a few times by now. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She turned back and held her hands to the side of his face, their foreheads touching, staring into his beautiful eyes dreamily. "I love you" she whispered, "I love you too" he whispered back to her. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"With that he took her arms and led them to wrap around his waist, he held her tightly and kissed her on her forehead, resting his chin on the top of her head as he replayed what had just happened in his mind, smiling to himself. /p 


	22. Chapter 22

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nova's album had done well in the album charts, reaching number one in the UK album chart and number 4 in the US album chart. Her singles all went to number one in the UK. It made her feel proud to be British weirdly enough. She felt loved by her home, it was very humbling. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She was so thankful to David for his help, he rescued her, when she needed rescuing the most. They're relationship had grown from strength to strength. They had spent the most amazing Christmas and New Year together, shut away from the world, just the two of them. Much to Nova's parent annoyance. They rarely got to see her now because of her busy schedule, and her constant need to be where David was when she wasn't working. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"David had asked Nova to move in with him and she willingly accepted the offer. She gave her small apartment to Anna, who was thrilled at the offer. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nova had been touring with the success of her album and was touring when the year of their being together came and went. She loved the tour, just hated being away from David. He had been in the studio working on his next album "Heathen" and had been offered a cameo in a film, "Zoolander", so he couldn't be with her, much to both their disappointment. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"It was approaching their 18 months of being together, and Nova would be home by then, so David had arranged for a little getaway for the both of them at his Caribbean home. They could both do with some time anyway together. She was thrilled to find out when she came home, she had yet to go to his place over there, he'd talked about it and told her how shut off it made him feel. He even struggled to write, so it was perfect. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="center"=====================================/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""This place is amazing!" Nova gushed as she helped carry their bags through the entrance hall of the mansion. Her eyes almost popping out of her head, she was in awe of the place. She sat the bags down either side of her, as did David and he proceeded to show her around the mansion. The hired butler took their belongings to the master suite while David entertained Nova. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Wait until you see the view" David boasted as he led her to the patio overlooking the rest of the island, with a beautiful view of the ocean and peaks of the other Caribbean islands surrounding. Nova found it difficult to keep her mouth closed, she was transfixed by the beauty of this place, the decor had an Indonesian feel to it, very relaxing and carefree. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I'm speechless" she managed to utter "I just, how can…." she turned to him. He was enjoying seeing her so impressed with his "palace". He kissed her. "And you have 10 days of bliss here" he reminded her. 10 days she thought to herself. She'd never want to leave now she'd actually got here. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"After the initial shock of the place she was in died down a little, Nova had begun to unpack her suitcases, her eyes couldn't help but keep drifting over to the bed, 4 poster, with linen hanging to keep the mosquito's out at night. "That bed's going to see some things in the next 10 days" she chuckled to herself. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"David appeared in the doorway with drinks for them both. "Fruit punch?" he offered her, "Thanks sweetie" she took a glass, they clinked their glasses and took a sip. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The punch was non-alcoholic. They had been drinking less and less alcohol, Nova had completely stopped smoking weed and was on the brink of giving up smoking cigarettes altogether too. David on the other hand, while had cut down tremendously, couldn't quite give them up. They were so happy together with one another, their need to drink was almost zero, accept maybe on very special occasions like birthdays, Christmas etc. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I have a little surprise for you" David teased, Nova looked at him curiously, "Since we couldn't be together on our year anniversary, tomorrow night, I've arranged for a chef to come and cook a meal for us out on the patio over looking the island," he revealed to Nova, Nova smiled sweetly at him "I'm going to wine and dine you" he said as he grabbed hold of her and kissed her forehead. "That sounds so perfect Davie, I can't wait" Nova hugged into him. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="center"=====================================/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The next evening, Nova was getting ready for their dinner date, the sun was setting and it would soon be dark. After she'd showered, and dried her hair, she slipped into a beautiful blue and gold dress which clung to her curves, it tied up round the back of her neck, was a little exotic but fit with the theme of where they were. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She opened a jewellery box which contained beautiful white diamond earrings and a silver diamond necklace, which he had bought her for their year anniversary. She sprayed a little perfume, which she knew was his favourite on her, around her neck, over the top of her head and onto her wrists. She was ready. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Meanwhile David was sat out on the patio watching the sun set, his knee's bouncing up and down as he sat. The hired chef for the evening approached him with a bottle of Champagne "Sir?" he said showing David the bottle. "Yes please" he said dryly, the waiter poured him a glass, and what would be Nova's glass in readiness, and set the bottle into a ice filled cooler bucket beside the table. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Once the waiter turned he downed his glass. His nerves were high. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Suddenly he thought "Did I…" he patted himself down and found a bulge in his inside breast pocket "Phew" he though, he hadn't forgotten. He picked up the Champagne bottle and poured himself another. Sipping it this time, then looking at the table, making sure everything was perfect, the roses in the little vase, the candles everything. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Then he spotted Nova approaching and stood up, straighten his white shirt and beige trousers. "Hey Mr" said Nova as she made her way over, "Hello my love" he replied, taking her hand and kissing it. She took his breath away. Nova giggled shyly as he led her to her seat, being a gentlemen and helping her sit, ushering the chair in as she sat down. She sat looking at their surroundings, the patio had been decorated with little twinkling lights. "What a perfect setting" she said quietly to herself./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You look a vision my love" he complimented her, "You don't look half bad yourself" she said winking back at him. He nervously smiled and took another sip. Nova held her glass up to make a toast "Here's to 18 months gone, and the next 18 months to come" she said gazing over into his eyes, he raised his glass to meet hers and they both sipped./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I can't get over this view" Nova said looking out towards the ocean, "its breathtaking" she commented. He smiled in agreement. His silence was noticeable. "Are you ok Davie?" she asked reaching her hand over to his on the table. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He sighed and thought for a moment then responded "I'm always ok when you are with me" placing his other hand on top of hers. She smiled and rubbed the top of his hand with her thumb. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"They had a delicious dinner, they had both praised the chef. Nova was impressed with David's choice of chefs, he liked his food, so knew where all the good places to eat were back home. He knew they wouldn't be left disappointed with the meal this night, and they certainly weren't. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"When they were finished, David stood up and walked to Nova's side, reaching his hand out to her. As she stood, he pulled the chair back and took her hand, leading her to the sun loungers across the way, towards the edge of the patio so they could look out across the island, from what they could still see, bringing their Champagne flutes with them. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nova sat down on one of the sun loungers, and David stood in front of her. He took a deep sigh and sat on the opposite lounger so he was facing Nova, then took a big sip of his wine, setting the glass down beneath him. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She had noticed he seemed a bit preoccupied so tried to calm him. She put her hands on his thighs, he did the same for her "I love you Davie" she said. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Nova?" he asked "Yes?" she replied "You know I love you more than anything in this world" he started "I realise now that everything I've ever done, every thing I've been through, has been to prepare me for what wondrous adventures we have been through together", Nova had his undivided attention and started to well up, she had clicked. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""And I wouldn't have changed…not a minute, a second, of any moment I have spent with you. I knew very early on after we met that I loved you, that you were the one for me. There was nobody else, and there never will be. I know I'm not perfect, but you make me want to try to be." /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"His eyes were full of unshed tears, as he looked at Nova, she was sniffing a little, the odd tear rolling down her cheek, he wiped away her tears. He reached into his pocket and produced a velvet covered little black box, slid off the sun lounger onto one knee, opening it to face her. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""But if you'll let me, I'll spend the rest of our lives together trying to be the perfect husband for you." He paused, "Nova, would you do me the highest honour, of being my wife?" A tear rolled down his cheek as he finished. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nova was in bits, there was no point trying to wipe her tears away any longer, but he still tried. She fell against him crying happy tears uncontrollably./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Of course I will" she managed to speak. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"They embraced one another in this precious moment and kissed. He was the happiest man alive, she was the happiest woman alive. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"They moved back from one another as David slid the ring onto Nova's finger, she admired it, "David it's beautiful!" perfect for her, it was petite, like her, a beautiful platinum engagement ring. He knew her so well./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"They kissed again and sat back on her sun lounger cuddled up together, watching the stars in the night sky. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I'm so happy right now" Nova broke the silence, "Me too" David said pressing his mouth to her cheek, kissing her. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Did you know?" he asked her curiously, "I had no clue" she replied. He gave a look that he didn't quite believe her. "I swear I didn't" she protested smiling uncontrollably. He accepted. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Suddenly Nova spotted something in the night sky "Look! Look at that!" she said pointing toward a shooting star "Make a wish" she told him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Why?" he asked, "I already have everything I could ever want". With that they turned and kissed one another. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The End./p 


End file.
